Forbidden Love
by musicis4ever
Summary: Jade Green had always obeyed the rules of Narnia. However one day, she met Edmund Pevensie, but they didn't hit it off. Later on they become great friends, and she begins to question why a certain rule was made. Does she dare to break it to be with Edmund? Rated T, but some M material might come up. R&R and no flames please!
1. The Other World

**Hey people! This is my 2nd fanfiction that I've submitted. I hope you like it, if not I can't please everyone. Also, I don't own Narnia (I wish I did) and I don't own the characters (just my own). Anyway, thanks for bothering to read this, and review if you do or don't like it! :D**

**Chapter 1: Two Different Worlds**

Jade Green knew the rules of Narnia like the back of her hand. She always followed them, until the day she met the Pevensies. On this particular day, she was on her way to visit her friend Mr. Tumnus in his cave. She knocked on the door, adjusting her silver velvet shawl. There was no answer. She rubbed her arms with her hands and turned around. She heard rustling in the trees in the Wild West Woods. Curious, she walked towards the noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called out, her voice stronger than she felt. She heard a small gasp from behind the lamppost. She looked more intently at it and saw a small brunette girl in a plaid skirt and a neutral color sweater. "Why, you're a _girl!_ A_ human_ girl, too!" Jade smiled brightly. The girl shyly returned her smile.

"You're… beautiful." The girl said, quietly.

"As are you, little one." Jade crouched down, ignoring the cold snow on her silver satin dress.

"Thank you."

"What's your name, little one?"

"L-Lucy Pevensie." She responded.

"That's a very pretty name, Lucy. I'm the Lady Jade Green, but please call me Jade. By the way, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was hiding in a wardrobe in the spare room and I just found myself here."

"Spare Oom, is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked, confused.

"_This_ is Narnia, where we are right now. Everything, all the way from Cair Paravel to the Eastern Sea, is Narnia." Jade explained.

Lucy looked over Jade's shoulder. Jade heard the shuffling of hooves behind her. The smile vanished from her face. Suddenly, a Faun appeared from the trees carrying a fair amount of parcels. Lucy screamed, frightened. The Faun dropped what he was carrying and hid behind the nearest tree, while Lucy hid behind Jade's skirt.

"Easy, now, both of you." Jade said, calmly.

"Is that you, Jade?" A familiar voice called out.

"Mr. Tumnus?" Jade asked, curious and happy. He emerged from behind the tree as she picked up a parcel.

"Please, Milady, allow me." He began picking the fallen parcels up.

"Why were you hiding from us?" Lucy said, in a quiet voice.

"I… I was just trying not to scare you." He responded, still quite flustered.

"You shouldn't feel the need to _hide_, my dear friend." Jade helped him carry a few of his parcels. He said nothing in return. "We are being rude to dear Lucy."

"What's a 'Lucy'?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"Not a _what_, but a _whom_. This is Lucy Pevensie; she's from the land of War Drobe in the city of Spare Oom. Lucy, this is my dearest friend, Mr. Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you." Lucy extended her hand to him. He looked at it in confusion, as did Jade. "You shake it." Lucy explained.

"Um, why?" Mr. Tumnus said, softly laughing.

"I… I don't know! People do it when they meet each other." Lucy looked at Jade, who nodded to Mr. Tumnus. He reached out and literally shook Lucy's hand. While he was doing so, he asked her to join him and Jade for tea.

"Oh, I don't know if I should."

"There'll be tea and – and toast and cake. I'll even break open the sardines." He offered.

"It _would_ be such great fun!" Jade put in, hoping she could learn more about Lucy.

"Well, all right, if there's sardines." Lucy smiled.

"Then, if you'd get on one side of me, Jade, and you, Lucy, on the other, I believe the umbrella will cover all three of us." Mr. Tumnus did so, and away they went to his cave. When they got inside, a roaring fire greeted them at once. "Take a seat by the fire, and I'll go get the tea!"

"After you, Lucy." Jade allowed her to pass.

"Thank you, Jade." Lucy smiled, sitting in one of the armchairs. Jade sat in the other.

"Here we are! Nice and hot!" Mr. Tumnus took the lid off the tray and poured each of them a cup of tea. Jade finished her tea before Lucy did, and heard a noise at the door. Puzzled, she put her shawl over her head and peered outside. She saw her eldest brother Jay beckoning to her. Rolling her hazel eyes, she sighed.

"I apologize for the short visit, Mr. Tumnus, but I must get back home."

"Oh, all right! Perhaps next time you'll be able to stay longer, I hope."

"Indeed I will. It was wonderful to meet you, Lucy Pevensie. I know we'll meet again." Jade waved before she flew off. Jay grabbed her arm.

"Mother is in one of her suitor moods." Jay warned, flying her back to their hidden house.

"When is she _not_? Ever since I betrayed _her_, she's been so eager to set me up with some Narnian I don't even love. At least, not in the way I _should_. What is wrong with me?" Jade sighed, stumbling inside.

"Nothing is wrong with you, Jade." Jade's older sister, Jane, embraced her warmly. "You just have yet to find the right man, as I do."

"That'll be the day, when I fall in love!" Jade scoffed.

"Oh, don't be so dreary about it, little sister. You've got enough heart for everyone here."

"Then why do I yearn for another world? Another adventure beyond Narnia?"

"There she goes again with her imaginary world! You never stop being creative, my little Jade." Her father came into the room, kissing his daughter's head fondly.

"Father, I _know_ it's real. I'll prove it to you someday, I promise!"

"Very well dear, now, off to bed." He ushered her upstairs.

"Somehow, I'll prove it." She promised herself. A week later, Jade was flying through the Wild Woods of the West and she paused in front of the lantern. She saw a pale raven-haired boy in a blue bathrobe. He had blue eyes, just like Lucy, and the same nose. Yet, he wasn't as gentle as she was.

"Lucy?" He was calling out, looking around. Jade quickly flew back into the woods, not daring to be seen by him. She was too afraid. After a while, she returned to where the boy had been. Jade saw Lucy talking to him before they disappeared into the woods past the lamppost. Jade touched the necklace Aslan had given her many years ago. She thought of how happy she had felt when he presented it to her.

"_It will act as a gate between worlds, my child." He said, taking it in his teeth and placing it gently around her neck._

"_Thank you, Aslan!" She threw her arms around him when he finished._

"_But I must warn you that you cannot stay in any world outside of Narnia for over 24 hours, or you will never again return to your home. Do you understand, dearest?"_

"_Yes, Aslan, I understand."_

Jade sighed, silently following Lucy and the boy whom she gathered was Lucy's brother. Jade blinked as the trees next to her became soft fur coats and the air was noticeably warmer. She took off her silver wrap. Voices echoed back to her as she moved further into this strange place.

"It wasn't a dream! It's_really_ there! I just came back from eating with dear Mr. Tumnus and the Lady Jade. We had tea together and she said she could see my world! Imagine that! Being able to _see_ another's world! Oh, and she said that she saw another human; I forgot to ask her who it was though. Oh, and that's not the best part! This time, Edmund was there too." Jade pressed herself against the wall as the raven-haired boy in a blue robe (Edmund) stumbled into the room.

She saw a light brown haired boy stand up. An older brown haired girl looked at Lucy in confusion.

"He went _with_ you?" He asked, a note of belief on his voice. Jade took a deep breath and inched out further into the light of the doorframe. Edmund caught her eye.

"Well, he wasn't exactly _there_ with me he…" Lucy's voice trailed away. Jade pressed her lily-white hand against the door, and the other on the frame. She could see a little more. Lucy looked at Edmund, curiosity in her eyes. "What _were_ you doing there, Edmund?" Edmund's eyes looked away from Jade's. His uneasy mood changed to cruel in an instant.

"I was just playing around, that's all." He said, meanly. Jade gasped in shock, then hid behind the door as all four turned to see where the sound came from.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been encouraging her to keep playing. Some children don't understand when to stop pretending." Edmund's eyes were full of malice. Lucy was totally crestfallen after Edmund's harsh words exploded into her heart. Tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Okay, _that's_ it!" Jade muttered. She mustered up all her courage and wrenched the door open all the way with a bang. Her shoulder length auburn hair fluttered from the draft, revealing her pointed ears.

"AH!" The boys exclaimed, surprised by her sudden appearance. "What – Who are you?" The girl asked of Jade. Lucy ran to Jade's arms, her face shining with tears and her pink robe billowing out behind her.

"Jade…" Lucy sniffed.

"Shh, there, there! It's all right, little one," Jade embraced Lucy and soothed her. Quick footsteps rapidly approached from behind her. The smell of fresh parchment and pipe tobacco greeted Jade.

"Hello, Professor!" She said, smiling at the astonishment upon the old man's face.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You have an interesting and unique smell. As does everyone."

"Is the weepy one yours?" His gentle voice sounded intrigued.

"No, no. She's a good friend."

"I see."

"Oh, Mrs. Macready is here!" Jade smiled as she said this. Mrs. Macready mumbled something Jade didn't catch.

"Hello, Mrs. Macready." Jade said as she turned to the side, Lucy still crying on her shining green robe. Mrs. Macready wore a white terry coat over her nightdress and her light brown hair was down and slightly disheveled. Her round glasses were slightly crooked on her thin face.

"Professor, I told these children not to bother you." She said, looking at the floor.

"Why would you say that? I _like_ company! However, I do appreciate your effort to keep me happy. Now, I _don't_ appreciate unhappy little girls in the arms of my dear young friend."

"Not so young anymore," Jade muttered under her breath.

"Would you be so kind as to give the weepy one a mug of hot chocolate and maybe even a warm blanket?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Lucy?" Jade let go of her.

"Yes?" Lucy said in a small shaky voice.

"Mrs. Macready is going to escort you downstairs, okay?" She asked, gently. Lucy sniffed, then nodded.

"I'll be down soon." Jade let her go. Lucy smiled a little, and went downstairs with Mrs. Macready. Jade's heart went out to Lucy.

"The poor dear!" She said to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Susan asked her.

"How could you not believe her?" Jade asked angrily, whirling around to the other three. Her hands were balled up and her hazel eyes flashed.

"You mean that you _do_?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Of _course_ I do! I was there with her and I can't believe you lot take Edmund's word over dear Lucy's!"

"You mean _you_ were the one she was talking about?" Edmund said, incredulously.

"Yes, if you _must_ know." She glared at him and then turned to the puzzled, and slightly amused, Professor. Since she had no quarrel with him, her anger did not touch him.

"Good night Professor. I hope to see you again." They embraced quickly.

"Farewell, my friend." Jade headed off down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw Lucy sitting with her back to her in an armchair by the hearth, a tan blanket wrapped around her. Jade walked closer to her. When she saw that Lucy was still crying, her heart nearly broke.


	2. Mixed Up Feelings

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Thank you Hobbit4Lyfe for adding my story to your favorites! It means a lot to me that you did that. Hope everyone can tolerate me for a little while longer. BTW, my chapters now have titles. And, yes, they are all three words long. I didn't do that on purpose, it just happened. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Mixed Up Feelings**

"Lucy, dear?" Jade called out, softly.

"Oh!" Lucy looked up at her, sniffling. Jade sat in the other armchair, next to Lucy's.

"They don't believe me, do they?" Lucy said, seeing Jade's bitter face.

"Well, Edmund is being a sour monster, as usual. Peter and Susan don't know _what_ to think." Jade glanced sideways at Lucy, who smiled a tiny smile.

"If it's any comfort, no one in Narnia believes me. Well, except for Mr. Tumnus and Aslan of course." Jade said, turning to her.

"It must be awful for you."

"Not really. I _know_ what I saw and I truly believe in it. That's all that matters to me."

"What did you see?"

"I saw proof. Proof that there's another world outside of Narnia. One that's just as magical too; _this_ world, actually."

Lucy put aside her empty mug, and sat up.

"I tried to tell the other Narnians, but they never listen. They all just smile and say, 'There she goes again! What a wonderful imagination that kind, little elf has! Her parents must love her wild stories!' They don't see what I can. They don't… _wonder_ like I do." Jade looked sadly into the crackling fire.

"What do you wonder?" Lucy asked. Jade smiled a bit.

"What it's like to be in a different world. At least, that's just a small example."

"You mentioned that you saw proof. By that, did you mean _me?_" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, and I believe the boy whom I saw is your brother."

"Which one?"

"Oh… What was his name? The one that you saw when you were returning to Spare Oom?"

"Oh, that's Edmund."

"Ah, yes! The little monster! _Now_ I remember!"

"_That's_ who you were talking about!"

"Yeah, I saw him come out of the wild woods of the west, just minutes after you. I didn't stay long, though I wish I had. Then I could know for sure if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Lucy looked at Jade with such innocent intrigue that Jade trusted her completely.

"The rumors are that he's joined the White Witch's side and he's betrayed Narnia."

"_What?_ Edmund may be a monster, but he's not evil!"

"Indeed, you know him better than I. All the same, this is a very pressing matter."

"Do _you_ think he betrayed Narnia?"

"Honestly… I'm starting to. People do stupid things when they're young. _I_ would know…" Jade's voice trailed away. She chanced a glance up at Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Lucy leaned forward curiously.

"I wish I didn't have this power to See events. It has caused many good Narnians pain. Sometimes I wish Aslan had _let_ me die."

"How do you mean?"

"I betrayed her. The White Witch, I mean."

"_What?_" Lucy asked, shocked. Jade looked into the fire again, ashamed of her past.

"18 years ago, I came into Narnia."

"_18?_ But… You don't look a _day_ over 16!" Lucy exclaimed, bewildered. Jade smiled at this.

"Thank you. That's both an upside and a downside of being an elf. You age, but it never shows."

"How is that a downside?"

"When an elf marries, his or her mate may show their age more prominently than the elf. It can be heartbreaking on both sides. An elf, especially one like me, can fall in love only once in their entire lifetime. I'm _afraid_ to fall in love. That's why I don't get too close to others. It makes it easier when they… When they leave." Jade stopped talking, too overcome by emotion. The fire crackled in the silence.

"You know _my_ full name, but I never learned _yours_," Lucy said, sitting in front of the fire.

"My full name is Lady Jade Green." Jade said, joining Lucy on the ground.

"That's a pretty name, my Lady!"

"Thank you, and please call me Jade. My 6 brothers and 5 sisters have better names, though."

"You have 11 siblings?"

"Yeah. And you thought _you_ had problems!" They laughed a little.

"Um, how did you come into Narnia?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know how. I wasn't born there, I know _that_ much. I was just a baby when I met the White Witch. She didn't kill me or arrest me when she found me. She raised me as her own, and when I turned 10 years old she said she needed my help with something. All I had to do was gather information about humans for 30 years. Like the naïve fool I was, I accepted her offer. And so I lived among humans for many years, always using a ring to report back to her each year. I'd still be working for her… if I hadn't witnessed something." Jade smiled at the memory.

"What changed your mind?" Lucy asked, sitting forward.

"I was 19 years old, and I saw this beautiful young woman with the most handsome man I'd ever seen. The woman, I believe, was a year older than me. I watched from behind a blue wooden box. What are those called?"

"Oh! A police box!" Lucy said, excitedly.

"_Really?_ Okay. That's odd." Jade shrugged and continued her story.

"Um, so I watched as the man courted the woman. She smiled at him, and something came to life inside of me. It happened when I saw the love in their eyes, and felt the warmth in their hearts. It was then when I realized my mistake."

"If I might ask, what did the woman look like?" Lucy said, a look of recognition in her eyes.

"Hmm… Well, she had a very pretty face, shoulder length brown hair; bright blue eyes, and was relatively tall… Oh, she was wearing a dark green skirt and a white blouse with black heels and a pretty white hat. She looked lovely. Why do you ask?" Jade looked at her, and Lucy smiled a little.

"That was my mother being courted by my father."

"What a strange coincidence! Where are your parents now?"

"Back in London. Hiding in a bomb shelter, most likely."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jade said, feeling guilty.

"I hope they're all right."

"I'm sure they're safe."

"What happened next?"

"I ran back into my own world, knowing she would be looking for me. It was still snowing, so it was hard. Still I ran as fast as I could go. I finally collapsed in a heap, on a table made from stone." Jade looked at Lucy again, but she didn't say anything.

"I fell asleep, but was startled to see Aslan staring at me when I awoke. He seemed to be wary of me at first. When I explained what I'd done and begged to be changed, he said: 'Child. I am about to give you a second chance because you're heart is good. You will be my own creation.' His voice enchanted me, and his gaze went into my soul. I felt his warm breath wash over me. Peace, along with a touch of fear, came to me. Then he said, 'Do not be frightened, dear one. Open your eyes and look down.' I did so, nearly falling out of the air. I was _hovering_ high above the ground. Aslan looked very small, until I landed next to him. I kneeled in front of him (for he is the creator of Narnia). He asked me if I'd follow him for as long as I shall live. I promised I would, and he gave me this necklace. He made it from just one of his tears and two of mine." She pulled the cord around her neck, showing Lucy the shining stone hanging from it. The stone was bluer than the deepest shade of blue on Earth.

"It's beautiful!"

"Indeed it is! I don't deserve his kindness, but I'm grateful for it!"

"How long do you have, before you go back?"

"Until the stone fully turns gray. That's when Aslan calls for me. If I don't answer, I can _never_ return to Narnia again. Through any portal or passage. At least, that's what he told me. Every 24 hours that I'm out of Narnia for, he calls for me. Well, _almost_ every 24 hours."

"Does the stone do anything else?"

"It lets me have my full powers in Narnia, and only a few in other worlds."

"Do you have one power that's _always_ been there?"

"I can feel what another person is feeling, as long as I'm looking at them. For example, you're not sad anymore," she said, looking at Lucy. She grinned.

"There you are! Welcome back, Lucy!" Jade stood up suddenly, feeling a pinch in her side.

"What is it?"

"Aslan is calling me. I have to go."

"I wish you didn't have to go. It's nice to have _someone_ who believes me here."

"I know, but I have a feeling we shall see each other soon!"

"Wait! Take this." Lucy handed Jade an envelope.

"Who's _this_ for?"

"Mr. Tumnus."

"I'll be sure to give it to him. If I can find him, that is." Jade waved goodbye to Lucy as a fierce wind engulfed her. The professor's house vanished and was replaced by snow covered trees and icicles. The warmth of the fire was replaced by the bitter cold of winter. She sighed, then felt Aslan's warm breath on her arm. She turned around. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"What's happened?" She asked, afraid to find out. He brought her to Mr. Tumnus's house.

"Oh no!"

"Stay down, and be quiet, child!" He whispered to her, nudging her onto his back.

"I must get you to safety." He said.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Jade murmured, as she held onto his golden mane.

"We cannot do anything to save him, my child."

"Why not?"

"It is not your destiny." He sounded sad, but Jade knew he spoke the truth.

"I wish we _could_ help him." She said as Aslan leapt away. She felt the earth pounding beneath his mighty paws. She saw the woods rush by as he ran.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Close your eyes, and you will see." He said this firmly, yet kindly. She did so, and smiled. Aslan stopped running. She got off his back, opening her eyes.

"Thank you, Aslan!"

"We will meet again, my child." With that, he turned and bounded off to Cair Paravel. She slid down the snow hill, landing in front of a beaver dam. She tripped over something and face planted in the snow. Her head hit the door.

"Ow!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"What was that?" A husky male's voice inquired.

"Go and check, dear! It could be Badger," a kind sounding female's voice responded.

"All right, dear." The male said, and there was a soft patter of paws on the ground. Jade stood up, spitting her hair out of her mouth and dusting herself off.

"Oh, hello there." A voice said. She looked up, seeing a male Beaver.

"Hello." She replied, courteously.

"Are you a Daughter of Eve?" He asked.

"Erm… Not really, so to speak."

"What are you then?"

"I'm Lady Jade Green, a tree elf fairy. Aslan created me himself."

"My Lady." The Beaver bowed to her.

"Among friends, it's just Jade."

"All right, 'just Jade'. You know Aslan?" The Beaver inquired.

"Yes. In exchange for my new life, I swore to stand by him for as long as I live."

"Who is it, Beaver?" The female voice came from somewhere inside the dam. Jade heard footsteps approaching, then she saw the female Beaver.

"Mrs. Beaver, this here is Lady Jade Green. She's one of Aslan's followers."

"Oh Beaver, why didn't you _tell_ me? I would have cleaned the whole house_and_ fixed dinner!"

"Well, I didn't know, and you never asked."

"Come on in, my dear!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Beaver," Jade said, ducking through the doorway.

"There's a room in the back. You can sleep there, if you'd like." Mr. Beaver said.

"Thank you, Beavers. This is really kind of you to take me in."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, dear! We _love_ having guests! _Don't_ we, Beaver?" Mrs. Beaver nudged her husband. Mr. Beaver nearly spat out his drink.

"What – Oh, yeah! Guests are wonderful." He coughed a bit, "Really fantastic!"

"Are you all right, Mr. Beaver?" Jade asked, both concerned and amused.

"Excellent, love." He said, waving a paw at her. She smiled at Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, thanks anyway!" She started to go into the room.

"I must go see if anyone's out and about in the West Woods. Take care of our guest, Mrs. Beaver."

"Be careful out there, dear." Mrs. Beaver hugged him. Jade turned around fast.

"Mr. Beaver?" She called, running as best as she could toward him.

"Yes?"

"I saw Mr. Tumnus coming out of his house last week. He gave me this handkerchief. Also…" She took out the letter.

"I never got the chance to give this to him. Will you look for him? If you can't find him, will you give this to Lucy for me, please?"

"Of course I will, dear."

"Don't worry. I'll go to bed now." She kissed his brown, furry head.

"Thank you, child."

"I wish I could come with you."

"I would like company, but it's too dangerous at this time of night. It's best that you stay indoors."

"Be careful, and come back soon!" She called, opening the door for him.

"Bye, Jade! Bye, Mrs. Beaver! I promise!" He scampered away, carrying the letter and handkerchief in his mouth.

Jade closed her eyes. Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan were running into a room with a strange piece of furniture in the back.

Edmund opened the door to the furniture (which Jade later learned was a wardrobe) and said, "Come on! It's the only place to hide!"

Susan looked shocked, "You've got to be joking!" The distant footsteps were coming closer. Before long, all the Pevensies were in the wardrobe. Peter closed the door, but not all the way. They all backed up, trying to get to the back. All they accomplished was complaining to each other, and falling one by one into the snow by the lamppost. Jade opened her eyes, inhaling sharply.


	3. Different Thoughts Begin

**Hey people! Sorry I've been neglecting to update for a while. I'll try to stay more current! Let me know what you think of this chapter, please! I would REALLY like a review! And don't be afraid of being honest. Later people!**

**Chapter 3: Different Thoughts Arise**

"Are you all right, Jade?" Mrs. Beaver asked, concerned.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Mrs. Beaver. Just tired, that's all." Jade gave her a reassuring smile and went into her room. The sound of footsteps approaching the dam and people talking woke Jade up. She rubbed the sleep out of her hazel eyes, and sat up. She got out of bed, yawned, and then put her shining silver robe on her shoulders. Walking to the door, she heard Mrs. Beaver speaking to someone.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day!" She exclaimed, blissfully. Jade opened the door a bit, smiling to herself. There stood Lucy, Susan, Peter, and Edmund Pevensie with Mr. Beaver. Jade looked at Edmund then at Peter.

"What's in the back?" Peter asked the Beavers.

"Oh! Our guest is in there." Mrs. Beaver answered. The door began to open more and the hinges creaked loudly. Jade walked out, squinting a bit in the brightness of the firelight. She was very aware of her heartbeat and flushed face. Lucy's face lit up. The others looked at Jade.

"I thought you were asleep, dear." Mrs. Beaver said in surprise.

"I was, but with all the noise out here I woke up," Jade replied to her. Peter caught Jade's eye, and she felt his mood change to something that seemed to be happiness. She herself had mixed feelings. On one hand, she was happy to see Lucy, but on the other she was tired. On top of that, she was starting to get a funny feeling in her stomach. This was all happening at once.

"So, Mr. Beaver, will you get us some fish?" Mrs. Beaver was saying to her husband. Jade quickly looked away from Peter, blushing a little.

"Of course, dear. Jade?" Mr. Beaver was looking at her.

"Yes?"

"You coming?"

"Oh, sure." She followed Mr. Beaver out. They went down to the frozen lake. Soon there were many fish flopping around on top of the ice. Mr. Beaver cleaned them out in the open. Jade closed her eyes, seeing the 4 Pevensies talking to Mrs. Beaver. Peter was asking Mrs. Beaver how she'd found Jade.

"Well, she came here to hide from the White Witch. I don't know why." Mrs. Beaver answered. Lucy glanced at Peter, a slight trace of suspicion in her blue eyes.

"Why do you ask, Peter?" She said.

"Just curious. I don't know anything about her. Just her name: Jade." He replied, a bit too quickly.

"Have you met her before?" Mrs. Beaver asked.

"I've met her twice. The others met her when she… Mind you, I don't know how she got into the Professor's house." Lucy replied.

"Maybe we should ask her?"

"Wouldn't that be rude, Susan?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know her or this place. This… Narnia. To be honest, Lu, you don't know her either."

"No one _really_ knows a Narnian. At least, no _human_ ever does."

"Why is that, Mrs. Beaver?" Lucy said, puzzled.

"It might be because there's a law, written long ago that no Narnian can ever be romantically involved with a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve. In other words, no one in our world can be with a human."

"Who would make such a law?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"We don't know. Every creature follows it though. If it's broken, the punishment is banishment until the Narnian dies. The human is put back in their world, locked away from Narnia forever. At least, that's what _would_ happen. Thus far, no Narnian has put the law to the test."

"Why not?" Peter questioned, looking at Mrs. Beaver.

"Too afraid, I suppose." She shrugged her furry shoulders. Jade opened her eyes. They went back inside, carrying the cleaned fish. She helped Mrs. Beaver prepare dinner, while the others talked to Mr. Beaver. Soon, the smell of cooking fish reached everyone's nose. In a few minutes, dinner was ready. Mrs. Beaver gave fish and chips to Lucy and they all began a conversation.

"There _is_ hope. Lots of hope," she said, looking at Mr. Beaver. He nearly spit out his drink.

"Oh, there's a lot more than _hope_." Mr. Beaver said as Jade gave Susan her dinner.

"There's rumor that Aslan's on the move again." He whispered.

"That's no rumor, Mr. Beaver. I've seen him already." Jade said, giving Edmund his dinner.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked, sitting down. Mr. Beaver laughed. Jade nudged him.

"He's serious, Mr. Beaver. Tell them!" She gave Peter his dinner, then she sat down. Mr. Beaver swallowed his laughter.

"You must be joking! Aslan's the true King of Narnia! He's the one who wrote the Prophecy!"

"What Prophecy?" Susan asked, nearly spilling her drink. "They don't even know – But just – I can't – And the… Jade!" Mr. Beaver managed.

"What, you want me to tell them?" She said, half amused. He nodded at her.

She sighed, "Fine. There's a Prophecy that states, and I'm summing it up for you, 2 Sons of Adam and 2 Daughters of Eve will come to Narnia ending the reign of the White Witch. They most likely will have to fight her and her followers, but once that's all over the Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve will gain their places in Narnia. It will be as it once was long, long ago."

"There's got to be a mistake." Peter's outburst surprised her. She looked at him.

"We're not heroes!" He exclaimed.

"But you can't back out now! It's too late. Aslan's waiting for you lot at the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed, bringing his furry paw down on the table. The plates rattled, the goblets wobbled, and Jade flinched. Someone brushed past her. She stood up, following the person outside.

"Just where do you think you're going?" She asked, her hands on her slender hips.

"I just need some fresh air!" Edmund replied, loftily.

"Edmund, it's freezing out here. Get back inside!" Jade said, rubbing her arms.

"You're not my mother!" He threw at her, waspishly. This hurt her feelings a little.

"I'm just looking out for you." She said, though she wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"I don't need you. I'm fine on my own, and you'll only get in the way! Go inside yourself and leave me alone." He folded his arms.

"Ugh, you're the most irritating human in the whole _universe_!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, shove off!" He turned away from her and continued walking away.

"Fine, _go_ then! Get eaten by a blood sucking werewolf for all I _care_!" She snapped, peeved.

"I will!" He retorted.

"Good, I'll tell that to your siblings!" She said to his back.

"Fine!" He shouted at the wind.

"Fine!" She turned on her heel and stormed back inside. Everyone stared at her furious face.

"What's wrong, Jade? We heard yelling." Susan said, concerned.

"It's that…" She tried to think of a nice word to say about Edmund.

"Your brother," she said, with some hesitation.

"What about him?" Peter asked, rising up.

"He's just left. He claimed he needed fresh air, but I know where he's going."

"Where is he?" Susan demanded.

"If you'll just relax, I'll tell you. He's on his way to the White Witch's house."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Peter snapped.

"Don't you think I _tried_? He is the worst creature I've ever the misfortune to meet!"

"You must like him, then," Lucy teased. Jade nudged her, smiling a little.

"I couldn't even _grow_ to like him." She said, seriously.

"Let's try to find him," Mrs. Beaver said. Everyone began to follow her out. Peter asked Jade if he could have a moment with her alone. She agreed, cautiously. They went back inside.

"Peter, I'm sorry I couldn't stop your brother. I did try, but he's more stubborn than a Minotaur with a cut paw!"

"I understand, and I'm not mad at you," Peter gently lifted her chin up with the side of his index finger.

"Honest." He added.

"Well, I could have followed him. But I was scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked, as her eyes met his.

"The White Witch. She's looking for me. Once she finds me, she'll tear off my ears then rip my wings to shreds. And then… She'll turn me into stone. A pawn in her terrible chessboard of those that defy her."

"She won't find you. Just stay close to – " He stopped, looking into Jade's hazel eyes with his deep blue ones. He cleared his throat, "To us." She managed a small smile. Peter was feeling something Jade couldn't recognize. It frustrated her.

"Peter?" Lucy stood at the doorway, her brown fur coat fluttered. They jumped away from each other.

"Oh. Hello, Jade!"

"Hello, Lucy." Jade said, smiling at her.

"What's happened?" Susan appeared behind Lucy, her brown hair almost matching her black fur coat.

"Nothing," Jade and Peter said together, a little too quickly. He cleared his throat again.

"Well. We should…go." Peter stammered.

"Yeah, um, okay." Jade nodded and went to the kitchen, feeling very awkward.

"Jade?" Mr. Beaver called to her, before they took another step.

"Yes?"

"If Edmund left when I was saying that Aslan's waiting at the Stone Table, no doubt _she'll_ know about this." He responded.

"So we'd better get going, then?"

"Quickly! She'll send a search party out and if that fails, then she'll try and follow us." The Beavers moved around, grabbing parcels and food.

"Has _she_ seen you?" Lucy asked Jade in a hushed voice as they packed up.

"No, though I'm still a traitor," Jade said, tying her parcel.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said, confused. Before Jade could answer, Mrs. Beaver told them both to hurry up.

"Right away, Mrs. Beaver." Jade stopped abruptly, closing her eyes. Peter bumped into her, but she stood her ground.

"What's happened?" He asked, confused. Her eyes snapped open, but were glowing gold.

"Jade? What – " Susan began.

"They're coming. Fast." She said, in an unemotional voice.

"Who are they?" Lucy looked worried.

"The White Witch's Secret Police. Morgrim is the captain, and they are deadly once they find their prey. Unfortunately… _You_ are her prey. Therefore, they believe you must be stopped." Jade continued on in her monotonous tone.

"Will they _talk_ to us first?" Susan asked, sounding hopeful. Jade looked at her, her face remained expressionless and her eyes still glowed gold.

"They might. But always know where your weapon is, and have quick access to it. They are not known to be courteous to their enemies." Jade's eyelids fluttered. Peter touched her shoulder. The glow went from her eyes as quickly as it had come, and she went limp in his arms.

"Carry her to the tunnel," Mr. Beaver said, as though this happened everyday. Peter nodded and picked her up gently.

"Is she all right?" Lucy said, worried about her friend.

"She'll be fine. Oh, she's waking up!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. Jade blinked her hazel eyes open. Peter's face was out of focus for a bit, then it became clearer.

"You all right?"

"I'm okay, thanks…" She stood up, and then wobbled. Peter caught her before she fell.

"Just a bit off balance." She said, blushing.

"I'll help you."

"Watch your head, and hurry!" Mr. Beaver said, urgently.

"Yes, Mr. Beaver." They went inside, Jade sealing them in. She turned around and Peter was right there. The same strange feeling he'd had before was back. She smiled again. He leaned in closer to her. Their lips met in a slightly awkward kiss.

"Come _on_ you two! You can snog later!" Susan snapped, dragging Jade away from him. Jade went behind the Beavers. In a few minutes, her foot caught on a root at a weird angle. She fell down, feeling a searing pain in her left ankle, and hearing a loud crack.

"Ah!" She cried out in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Your ankle's swollen. Put your weight on me." Peter put her arm around his neck to make it easier for her. She gritted her teeth and walked as best as she could in a low tunnel. They came to a dirt wall some moments later.

"Beaver!" Mrs. Beaver chided.

"Up there!" Jade pointed with her hand. Peter swerved, scaring her. She clung onto him tighter.

"Sorry! Lost my footing."

She rolled her eyes. The Beavers went up first, followed by Lucy, Susan, and then Peter went up, waiting first for Jade to catch her balance. As soon as he was up, he reached his hands down for her. She gritted her teeth again and put her weight on her injured ankle. She grasped Peter's wrists and he pulled her up. Her other foot got caught on the edge. She toppled out. Both her and Peter rolled down to the bottom of the small hill. Jade ended up being on top of him.

"Some rescue!" She remarked. He nearly laughed.

"I hope you two can move fast!" A small male red fox looked at them. Peter got out from under Jade. She stood, attempting to ignore the throbbing pain in her ankle, and she climbed up the tree after Peter. In a few moments, they were sitting side by side. The sound of breaking barrels and growls came from below.

"Greeting, gents!" The red Fox said to Morgrim.

"Enough chit-chat! Where are the fugitives?" Morgrim snarled in his husky voice.

"I don't know what you mean!" The fox insisted. Morgrim nodded to the first Wolf on his right. He attacked the Fox, holding him between his jaws. The part of the branch Jade was sitting on creaked loudly. At the same time, the fox whimpered loud enough to mask it.

"Now will you talk?" Morgrim got closer to him.

"They went North to find Aslan. The lady Elf is with them, and she is injured," he wheezed.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it? Let him go! He's no longer needed for our assistance." The Wolf holding the Fox in his mouth flung him into the tree. The branch snapped a bit, as the wolves bolted into the opposite forest. The branch snapped off, and she fell. Her wings raised and she levitated in mid-air. The Pevensies each reacted in a different way. Lucy gasped, Peter nearly laughed, and Susan was the one who was speechless.


	4. Kindness Given Out

**Chapter 4: Kindness Given Out**

"Well, she's a tree elf fairy after all. Did you expect her _not_ to have wings?" Mr. Beaver laughed. Jade raised an eyebrow at Peter's baffled expression. Noticing the injured Fox, Jade's face softened.

"Oh, you sweet, brave Fox! You took quite the beating!" She flew down to him. The others came down, as she held the Fox in her arms. It pained her to see a good Animal in pain. She felt a prick behind her nose, and a few seconds later a golden tear fell onto the Fox's wound. He was wrapped in a soft gold light.

"Oh my!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Susan said, half-impressed.

"Wow," came from the Beavers. Peter remained speechless. Jade inhaled sharply, raising her head. A warm breeze blew beneath her face, fluttering her hair.

"She looks so peaceful," Lucy remarked.

"She looks beautiful!" Peter breathed, finding his voice briefly. The light and breeze gently faded away. Jade looked down at the Fox. He quivered and then got up.

"You truly _are_ Kind One. Aslan speaks of you very often." He bowed his head to her.

"And he sent you?"

"Yes he did," the Fox answered. She kissed his black nose.

"You've met Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked, excited.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked, just as excited.

"He's like everything you can imagine and more," the Fox replied. The Beavers looked very happy.

"Now, I must be off. Farewell, Kind One. Farewell, Beavers. Farewell, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve." He bowed to all of them.

"Farewell, dear Fox." Jade said, smiling at him. He ran into the woods.

"Why are you called 'Kind One'?" Susan asked.

"I earned that title because I cannot bear to see another soul in pain. Also, I try to be kind to every creature I meet. Sometimes it doesn't work so well for humans. It's one of my flaws."

"Everybody has their flaws." Lucy said, kindly.

"Not Aslan." Jade smiled at the thought of him and then an idea came to her.

"I'm afraid I must go. My father doesn't like me being out in the night. Especially with the White Witch continuous reign of Narnia and all." Jade's wings perked up and she began to rise.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Lucy asked, tears forming in her eyes. Jade sighed, sadly, pausing in midair.

"Be strong, little one. Thank you, Beavers. Your kindness will be rewarded." She hovered a few inches from the ground, and kissed their furry heads.

"Goodbye!" She said, waving to the Pevensies and Beavers.

"Goodbye, Jade!" They all called. She zoomed upwards, watching the trees below her, and then flew away. Sometime later, she changed direction in midair. Ten minutes later, she felt the air getting colder. She kept going, keeping her eyes closed against the frigid wind. As a result, she ran headfirst into a window.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. She shook her head, black spots obscuring her vision. She realized it had opened into a frozen prison cell of the White Witch's castle. She clutched the window frame for support and flew inside. Instantly, she shuddered and fell from the air, landing on something soft.

"Ouch! What was that for?" An annoyed male voice protested from under her. And apparently that something was a live boy.

"Sorry! Lost my balance," she said, getting off him. She looked closer at his face.

"Edmund!" She gasped. He looked terrible and cold, yet something else had visibly changed about him.

"Oh. It's just you. Come to yell at me again?" He said, bitterly.

"If that's your attitude, I'll fly away again." Jade spread her wings out again. His mood suddenly changed from bitterness to shame.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting to be crushed by a flying fairy."

"Actually I'm a tree elf fairy, but 'fairy' is close enough."

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" He said, reading her expression.

"Well, after the way you treated your sister and abandoned all your siblings _and_ the Beavers, I'm disappointed in you. You should have heeded my warning and stayed." She saw him look down at his knees, ashamed.

"I know what I did was wrong and I should have listed to you," he mumbled.

"Everyone was so worried about you… Even _I_ was." She added, reluctantly.

"I _am_ sorry." He looked so miserable that Jade's heart reached out to him, for the first time. Her gaze softened.

"I'm sorry too. For letting my big sister instinct take over, and chiding you. It's one of my horrible flaws." Jade looked sidelong at him. He smiled at her, and it made a great improvement. She could never explain what made her do it, but she decided to tell Edmund the truth about herself.

"I'm half human, you know."

"Really?" He sounded genuinely interested.

"Yeah. That's why I don't have my full powers. Also, I betrayed Narnia too. The law states that any living Narnian creature that goes into the service of the White Witch shall be punished by death. In other words, any traitor dies on the Stone Table. It's a twisted tradition, but it appeases the Dark Magic."

"What happens if the Dark Magic isn't appeased?" Edmund's blue eyes met Jade's hazel ones.

"I don't know. No one's told me." Something inside of her stirred, and her heart began to flutter. She felt something inside of Edmund. It was the same feeling Peter had felt inside the Beavers' Dam, yet it wasn't nearly as strong. She looked down at the mug of ice, and the moldy chunk of bread.

"J-Jade? Is that you?" A familiar voice stammered, pulling her out of her stupor. Her eyes widened, and she slid over to the bars that separated the cells.

"Mr. Tumnus!" She grasped his cold hand, through the bars. He looked happy, but his face was swollen. She flew over to his side, and they embraced, both crying.

"What have they done to you?" Jade asked, looking at Mr. Tumnus.

"It's nothing, really."

"What _will_ they do to you?"

"Most likely the Witch will turn me into stone." He looked down, tears still running down his face.

"Hey," Jade said softly, "It'll be fine." She kissed his forehead. "I'll come back for you, I promise. In the meantime, would you care for a proper meal?"

"They'd find out." He said, nervously.

"Oh, _nonsense_!" She opened her parcel, taking out 2 loaves of bread, some cheese, a rather large jar of jam, butter, a knife, a large marmalade roll, the leftover fish and chips, and a canteen. The aroma of the food made its way over to Edmund. His stomach growled loudly.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to eat something?" She said to Mr. Tumnus, knowing he was hungry. He looked at the food, thinking.

"Oh, all right. But only a little." He decided. She smiled at him. They ate the food. After a few bites, she thought of Edmund on the other side. She slid over to the bars, holding a chunk of bread with butter and strawberry jam on it. He looked over to her. She offered it to him, without saying anything. He slid over to her. After a little pause, he took the bread. Their hands touched, and their eyes met. He smiled at her in thanks, and she returned his smile. She slid back to Mr. Tumnus.

"I've had my fill, Jade." He insisted a few minutes later.

"Are you positive?" She clarified.

"I couldn't eat another bite, honest."

"Very well." She wrapped the remaining food into the parcel, and flew over to Edmund.

"Hello, Edmund."

"Hello, Jade." He replied. There was an awkward moment's silence, only broken by the buzzing of Jade's iridescent wings.

"Umm…" She landed, her wings folding down. "Would you like to finish this off?" She unwrapped the parcel, on the icy ground. The food was somehow separated, due to Jade's careful wrapping. He looked at the food, and then back at her. He didn't touch anything. He was feeling too guilty and embarrassed.

"Edmund, what's wrong?"

"Why are you being so nice to me, all of a sudden?" He finally asked, confused.

"I know you have a good heart. You've changed since we last met. You were a bit cold and closed off to the world then. Now, you're becoming what you've always been somewhere deep inside of you."

"What's that?"

"A wonderful, strong, kind, and _very_ handsome King. Anyone who can't see that must be truly evil or just plain silly!" Jade could tell he was touched by what she said. He looked at the food again.

"It's not going to disappear!" She moved it closer to him. He dug in, not saying a word. Jade sensed that something was still bothering him.

"Edmund, what's _really_ on your mind?" She said, noting his expression. He swallowed a mouthful of bread before responding.

"I was so rotten to Lucy. I saw that a while ago. And the things that I said to you… I'm really sorry about them." He looked down at his hands. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He said to his hands. Jade smiled softly at him, sliding right beside him. She put the tips of her fingers gently underneath his chin, and slowly lifted his head up.

"I already have," she said, still smiling softly. He returned her smile. "Oh, I've got something for you." She put her hand down; sliding over to the side Mr. Tumnus was on.

"Mr. Tumnus?"

"Yes, Jade?" He looked up at her.

"Could you hand me that canteen by your left hoof?" He did as she asked, working it through the bars. It fell in her lap.

"Thanks!" She kissed his forehead again, and then she slid back over to Edmund.

"Here, drink this."

He looked wary.

"Look, the food wasn't poisoned. What's the likelihood _this_ will be?" She offered it to him.

"My hands are bound. I'm likely to drop it." She sighed, rummaged around in her parcel for a moment, and then produced her goblet. It was Narnian made, of course, but encrusted with different green stones around the top. It was silver and had little green stones going from the base of the goblet to the top, getting smaller for each half inch.

"Whoa! Where'd you find that?" Edmund asked, amazed. She poured the water into the goblet.

"My father gave this to me when I returned home. It has my stone on it," she slid closer to Edmund to show him.

"See?" The green jade stones glittered in the moonlight. "That's where my name came from."

"Your name came from a goblet?" Edmund asked, amused.

"No, from the stone set in it: jade."

"You're much like this goblet, Jade." He said. She looked at him, taken aback.

"It's stunning, priceless, and one of a kind. You are as well." He realized what he said and looked at his feet. Jade blushed. "You probably get that a lot."

"Actually, I don't!"

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Shocking, isn't it? Father's been telling me for these past few years that I should be having Narnians flinging themselves at my feet in adoration. Alas, I do not."

"Don't you have _any_ admirers?"

"Perhaps, but I need only one person or creature for my soul mate. Mother _has_ been pushing all sorts of Narnian suitors upon me lately. It's rather annoying."

"_Suitors?_ But you don't look a day over 17!" Edmund raised his eyebrows at her.

"Thank you, Edmund! Regretfully, I'm nearing my 21st birthday, in human years. My time for choosing a Narnian to marry is approaching fast."

"Can't you marry whom you choose?"

"Yes, but I can only fall in love once. That's the downside of being a tree elf fairy, or as we say: a TEF. Once one falls in love, it's for eternity."

"What happens if the one you love doesn't feel the same?"

"Then I would be doomed to an eternity of heartache. That happened to my little sister, Lacey. She fell in love with a Son of Adam. His name was Zachary Welch. She loved him at once, but he broke her heart by leaving her all alone waiting for his return to Narnia. She waited for nearly ten human years, before she realized he wasn't ever returning to her."

"That's horrible!"

"The worst part is that he died in a war. I haven't told her that part yet. Lacey's fragile enough as it is. I'm not even sure if she truly fell in love with him after all. See, when a TEF falls in love it's forever. But if that same TEF falls in love yet again, then said TEF never was truly in love in the first place. Therefore, their unhappiness isn't eternal. Do you follow me?"

"Sort of. Out of curiosity, where did Lacey meet Zachary, anyway?"

"She met him in some country called Paris in the land of France."

"Actually, Paris is a _city_ in the _country_ of France."

"Then what about War Drobe in the land of Spare Oom?"

"What are you on about, Jade?"

She began to get frustrated at his confusion.

"You know how Lucy was telling you her story about how she found Narnia? Well, Mr. Tumnus and I met her in the Wild Woods of the West. When I asked her how she came to Narnia, she told me she'd just come out of War Drobe in Spare Oom." Jade said this very fast, and Edmund looked completely blank. Jade heard distant footsteps approaching.

"Sorry, but I must leave." She rose up.

"Will I see you again?" He stood up. He was nearly 9 years younger than her, but she liked him. A lot. Even though she refused to break the Narnian rules, she began to question them.

"I hope so," she said, kissing him on his left cheek.

"What was that for?" He seemed pleasantly surprised.

"For good luck and to let you know I'll watch over you." She smiled at the look on his face. "Don't worry, I won't let you die! That's a promise." With that she flew out of the window, leaving Edmund confused and happy. She closed the window behind her, and then flew across the lake. She knew the wolves would return empty handed.

"Oh it's Jade!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why does she look so sad?" Susan wondered. Jade landed in front of them, looking quite upset.

"Your brother, Edmund, has been captured by the White Witch." A collective gasp came from the others.

"I apologize for not stopping him, but I beg you do _not_ go inside!"

"Why?" Peter asked, a bit harsher than he intended.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Beaver replied.

"The Witch wants all of you and me. Once she has all she wants, she'll kill us on the spot and all hope would be lost." She felt someone's eyes upon her, and she looked up. Peter suddenly slammed his fist into her right cheek. She cried out in pain, a big gash appearing beneath her eye.


	5. Scars and Hearts

**Chapter 5: Scars and Hearts**

"STOP IT!" Lucy shouted, at the same time Susan shouted: _"PETER!"_

"Can't you see what you're becoming?" Lucy added, looking shocked at what her brother did. Peter looked at his fist, his knuckles stained with Jade's golden blood.

"What did I just do?" He glanced at Jade. Tears of hurt and confusion ran down her face, and she sprinted back into the woods.

"Peter, that was so _cruel!_ What did you punch her for?" Susan asked, horrified.

"I… I don't even remember!" He replied, honestly.

"Come along… Let's go find Jade." Mrs. Beaver suggested. They nodded, following the Beavers into the woods. Meanwhile, Jade had run until she was out of breath. She decided to fly for a bit. Then she flew as fast as she could, the snow blowing in her face. Still she flew. Her wings began to ache; yet she pushed herself to keep going. She reached the Stone Table.

"Dear one, land." Aslan said, in his soothing voice. She collapsed on the Table, her legs buckling under her. Her entire body fell in a heap.

"I'm sorry, Aslan!"

"Why need you be sorry, my daughter?"

"I've betrayed Narnia," she said to her knees.

"Why do you think this?"

"I served the White Witch _and_ let a human go to her!"

"Look up, my child." It was more of a suggestion than a command, still Jade sat up.

"Who injured you?"

"It was the eldest Son of Adam, Aslan. But he did it in anger."

"That makes his situation much worse. What caused him to hit you?"

She looked down, "I think _I_ caused him to become angry, but I don't know how."

"Hmmm… This is troubling indeed. After all, it _is_ a crime to hit a Royal person."

"How do you mean, Aslan?" Jade asked, looking into his warm eyes.

"It is time you learned the _truth_, dearest. Keep in mind; your parents love you and your siblings more than anything in any world. Your father, as you know, is the King of the Elves, and he fell in love with a human woman who was a princess at the time. He courted her for several years, but he never forgot Narnia. One year, he brought her here and they were married beneath a clear night sky. However, the threat of the White Witch was too much for your father to take. He took your oldest siblings and your mother back to Earth, in hopes of raising a family in a safe environment. However, the White Witch learned that a Narnian family was in the world of Man. She was determined to seize what she believed was hers. She disguised herself as a maid, which is why the gatekeeper let her inside. She kidnapped you the day you were born and managed to bring you back here. She enchanted you and the day her enchantment broke, you saw true love… and you saw _me_. It was _I_ that broke the enchantment when you were 19 years old." At Aslan's last sentence, Jade stopped trying to get up.

"So it _wasn't_ Lucy's mother being courted?"

"It _was_, my dear. But it was also a bit of my interference as well. My Magic was too strong for the Witch and she let you go. Though she begs to differ."

"I don't need to die on the Stone Table?"

"Indeed not, my sweet."

She embraced Aslan, "Oh thank you Aslan!" She kissed his nose.

"My dear, is there anything else on your mind?"

"There is, now that you mention it."

"Go on, child."

"Well, it's sort of _three_ things in one. First, when I was in the Beaver's Dam, running from the wolves… I'd broken my ankle. But when I looked at it later, it had healed. Also, the eldest Son of Adam (the one that injured me) kissed me. Then earlier tonight, I felt – I don't know, strange? – around the youngest Son of Adam, Edmund."

Aslan was silent for a bit.

"You are wondering if the Narnian Laws can be rewritten?" He gathered.

"Yes."

"If the majority of Narnians agree with you, then I will change it. Until then, you must obey the Laws. Don't fall in love with the Son of Adam."

"The thing is, Aslan, I think I already _have_."

"Then beware, child, things are about to get a whole lot more terrifying." He warned her.

"I will face whatever will come my way, Aslan. I'm ready to die for what I believe in." Jade proclaimed. He sighed and nudged her on his back. She grabbed his soft mane, bracing herself. He glided over to the red and gold tents that were some miles below the Stone Table. Jade felt herself nodding off. When she came to, she was lying in a bundle of blankets on the grass inside one of the tents.

"Oh, thank Aslan you're awake! We all thought you'd died. Everyone's been so worried," a kind male Centaur said.

"How long has it been this time?" Jade asked, sitting up slowly.

"It's been 5 days, Kind One."

"I reckon I should change."

"Your new dress, your Highness." The Centaur held it out for her.

"Thank you, Kiran." She took it, smiling. He bowed to her. She returned his gesture. Ten minutes later, Jade stuck her head out of the tent. Kiran returned back inside. Jade's matted hair had returned to its natural shine and silkiness.

"You look beautiful, Kind One." Kiran said, courteously. She smiled at him again. A sudden cheering came from outside.

"What's happened?" She asked, confused.

"The youngest Son of Adam has returned, my Lady."

_"When?"_ Jade stood up, fully awake now.

"Earlier this morning, but _please,_ my Lady, calm yourself!"

"Not likely! I've _got_ to see him!"

"My Lady!" Kiran called, but she was already out of the tent. He snorted and followed her out. Lucy noticed Jade first, and nudged Edmund.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Shh! It's Jade; she's awake." Lucy said, nodding to her. He looked down at the grass. "Don't you want to talk to her?" She asked.

"I – I wouldn't know what to say." Edmund said, suddenly feeling very flustered. Lucy said nothing in return. Peter took out his sword and put it point down in the grass, bowing his head. Others did the same. Those that didn't have a sword fell on their knees, bowing their heads. She knew they weren't really bowing to her, but they were bowing to Aslan. She stepped aside, letting him pass through. Then she fell to her knees and bowed before him. He gave her head a gentle tap with his lion nose.

"Rise, my children!" He said. All the Narnians did, except Jade.

"_All_ my children," Aslan added. She rose with the Pevensies.

"I want to say: welcome back to Kind One!" He announced. Everyone cheered, and clapped loudly. Jade blushed, aware of Edmund staring at her. The cheering died down eventually, and the feast began.

A few minutes into the feast, Peter pulled Jade aside.

"What's wrong, Peter?" She asked.

"I… I just wanted to apologize to you, for the way I acted and treated you. You know, back at the White Witch's castle. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." She hugged him, and they went back to the feast. Jade sat next to Lucy and Susan. They all laughed and talked about all kinds of things, until Jade let out a frustrated grunt.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Edmund asked, worried.

"This ribbon refuses to behave. Would you help me please?" She held a silver ribbon in her hand. He looked at the ribbon, then at her, and then back to the ribbon.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to!" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I _want_ to help you!" Edmund said, grabbing the ribbon. Susan stifled a laugh. Jade gave her a look and turned her back to Edmund. He hesitated, and then gently gathered her soft auburn hair in his slightly shaking hands. He held the ribbon between his forefinger and thumb. He took a deep breath and put it underneath her hair, tying the ribbon securely into a bow. He breathed out when he'd finished.

"All right, that's done." He said, relieved.

Jade turned around, "Thanks, Edmund!" Susan and Lucy promptly collapsed in a fit of silent giggles. Peter stared at his sisters in surprise.

"What's so funny?" Jade asked, suspiciously.

"N-nothing," the girls managed to say before giggling again.

"Okay, I'm going to the lake. See you, Edmund!" Jade waved to him and headed to the woods. She climbed one of the oak trees and looked out into the horizon, humming a Narnian song she'd heard as a little elf. She gave up humming and began to sing the slow and sweet song.

"_Oh, little child of mine/ Never forget that what you have to give our world is divine. I can show you the beginning of our song/ But the rest you'll have to find out on your own once you've gone. The time shall come soon, my dear/ And when it does please forget all of your fears. Because you're not alone/ As long as you remember home…"_ She became so overcome with emotion that she stopped and wept. She didn't even notice when Lucy and Susan screamed. Nor when they climbed up the tree next to her.

She _did_ notice when Morgrim nearly bit her foot, and screamed. Peter appeared and there was a loud snap. The last thing she saw, before she fell and blacked out, was Morgrim leaping towards her. She came to, in Edmund's arms.

"She's awake, Peter." She smiled at him, vaguely.

"Have you told her yet?" Lucy asked, eagerly.

"Not yet, Lu! She's just woken up!" Peter replied, shooing her away. Edmund helped Jade sit up.

"Oh! Have I missed something?" She asked, noting Peter's clean sword and the dead Morgrim.

"Erm… I sort of killed him," Peter muttered.

" 'Sort of'?" Jade echoed, amused.

"Okay, I _did_ kill him." She smiled at him, and took Edmund's offered hand.

"So I take it that you're a Knight of Narnia now?" She asked Peter.

"Yeah. Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. I was knighted by Aslan."

"How exciting! Oh, I do wish I'd been conscious to congratulate you properly!" And so she hugged him around his neck, being careful not to hurt him. When she broke the embrace, Peter's face was as red as a ripe apple. Her cheeks were also a bit pink.

They went back to the camp, noticing the crowd of Narnians. Suddenly there was a big commotion, and lots of mutterings from the crowd. Jade's heart beat loudly.

"All hail the Queen of Narnia! Hail Queen Jadius!" A little red dwarf shouted again and again. A shiver ran down Jade's spine as _she_ came behind him, riding on a throne like chair. Four small giants carried her. There were hisses and loud mutterings, and then silence. The Witch told her giants to put her down. She stood up, glancing at all the Narnians. Her gaze lingered on Jade and Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the Witch spoke with a trace of amusement. "And a half-breed behind him. She is _mine_." A loud round of protests and curses were roused by what the Witch said. Jade bit her lip to keep from joining the crowd. Her hands clenched into fists and shook by her side.

"Why are they all so riled by this?" Edmund whispered to her. She took a deep breath before answering him.

"Being called a 'half breed' is the worst thing a Narnian can be called. It's like if you have your hands and feet bound to a wall and someone punches you over and over again. And then, once you're down, they keep hitting you. In other words, it's not a polite term to use."

"She has betrayed no one but you, Witch! Therefore, she shall not be punished." Aslan met Jade's eyes. She looked down, tearfully.

"I shall speak to you alone," he said to the Witch. She went with him into his tent. A few moments later Jade looked up and Aslan poked his head out of the flap.

"Come in, my child," he said in his deep voice.

"You wish for me to talk with you and _her_?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, dearest."

"All right, then," she got up off the grass and went inside. About 10 minutes or so later, she exited the tent.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, concerned. Jade's face was a bit red and she had tear tracks running down her cheeks. She roughly wiped the tears from her face.

"I-it's n-nothing," she sniffed. The Witch exited next, and then Aslan.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood!" Aslan proclaimed. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause after Aslan said this. Edmund embraced Jade, and she held on to him. Fresh tears ran down her face. He released her, abruptly.

Noticing her tears he asked, "Are you all right?" He sounded just as concerned as his sister.

"Yes. I'm just fine," Jade lied. Lucy grabbed Jade's hand, pulling her away.

"Why does Aslan look so sad?" She wondered.

"I – I can't tell you." Jade replied, truthfully. Aslan had sworn her to secrecy after they'd talked in the tent.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked, icily. Aslan roared in response. She sat down in her "throne" and was taken away. Everyone cheered louder.

Some hours later, Jade walked in the woods beside Aslan. One of her pale hands was buried in his warm and silky mane. The other was wiping tears from her face. A twig snapped.

"Aslan, I think we're being followed."

"You should be in bed, little ones," Aslan said to Susan and Lucy.

"We – we couldn't sleep," Susan replied.

"Please Aslan, will you tell us where you're going?" Lucy questioned.

"I cannot," he replied simply.

"We _can_ show you, though." Jade mentioned, climbing on Aslan's back.

"Should we-" Lucy began.

"_May_ we-" Susan continued.

"Hold his mane?" Lucy finished, shakily.

"Please do. So I know you truly are with us," Aslan said, tearfully. They buried their hands into his mane, and walked with Jade and Aslan. She laid her head on his, her heart hurting. They walked for a while.

"Aslan? Are you sure you want to go this way? This is the way to the Stone Table," Lucy said, curiously. He continued to walk.


	6. The Double Sacrifice

**All right, everyone. For those that are reading this chapter, please review! I can't tell you how pleasing it is for an author receiving reviews. It's like someone giving you a big hug (sounds sappy I know, but whatever). But seriously, I need more reviews! So make my day and review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: The Double Sacrifice**

"Oh no," Susan realized what was going on. Lucy realized it too.

"Aslan, you mustn't go this way! The Witch is waiting-" Aslan bowed his head, and Lucy stopped talking.

"Here, you must leave us," was what he said to her.

" 'Us'?" Susan asked, fear in her voice.

"Yes. The Witch has never been one to forgive easily. You see; she made me her prisoner when-" Jade looked at Aslan to see if she could go on. He nodded once. She lowered her voice, all the same. "When we talked in the tent. It was the only way I could be fully forgiven, in her mind. Once she has me, she will do what she wishes."

Lucy gasped, tears in her eyes. Susan was sad as well.

"Now, you must leave." Aslan turned away.

"Goodbye Lucy, be strong. Susan…" Jade looked at her. "I'm sorry we didn't get better acquainted with each other. Would you do something for me?" Susan looked surprised at Jade's question, but nodded. "Say goodbye to-" Jade thought about her next words. "To your brothers. Tell them not to worry. We'll see each other again soon."

"I will." Susan nodded again, a tear falling to the forest floor. Jade turned to follow Aslan, but remembered something. She turned around, giving Lucy a letter.

"Give this to Edmund. It- it explains a lot of things," Jade bit her lip to keep from losing her composure. Lucy's chin quivered and she hugged Jade. "I must go now Lucy. Farewell." She broke away, flying to Aslan. A thousand images flooded her mind. Then came the jeers and cheers from all the Witch's followers and servants. Jade moved closer to Aslan. She felt colder as the Witch came nearer.

"Ah! Here they are. The two _fools_!" The Witch smirked. The crowd laughed and jeered, horribly. The Witch silenced them with one wave of her snow-white hand. "Now. Bring the lion to me!" Jade tried to stop the creatures, but was torn away.

"No! Don't touch him!" She screamed, yet the crowd drowned her out.

"Wait! Bind him first, and _silence_ that half-breed!" The Witch curled her lip. Angry tears flowed down Jade's face. Two Minotaurs tied her up and gagged her. She fought to break free.

"Oh no you don't, elf!" One Minotaur growled, pressing the blade of his sword against her throat. She ceased her struggling. Aslan was dragged to the Stone Table.

"Hold it!" The Witch called. _What now?_ Jade thought, feeling the blade going deeper into her throat. "Shave him!" The Witch smiled, venomously.

Jade could do nothing but watch in horror as Aslan's beautiful mane was sawn off and thrown into the air. The din was unbearable. She sobbed, wishing she could do something to help him. After what seemed to be 100 years, the creatures dragged Aslan up the steps and flung him onto the Stone Table. Jade's pointed ears rung, softly.

The Minotaur holding her tightened his grip and pressed the blade even deeper into her skin. She felt it break through, and a tiny trickle of her blood ran down her neck. Through the ringing in her ears, she heard silence. Then the creatures started to pound their staffs, or axe handles, on the ground rhythmically.

The ringing in Jade's ears grew louder. She couldn't hear what the Witch said, but Jade saw the knife in the Witch's left hand. Fear struck Jade's heart and her breath came in short bursts, as her heart beat faster. She saw the Witch take her knife, her lips moving, and then she brought her knife straight down. It pierced Aslan's heart. The ringing in Jade's ears stopped as quickly as it had come. She felt numb and weak.

"The great cat is dead!" The Witch shouted triumphantly. The crowd erupted into cheers and cruel shouts. Tears continuously ran down Jade's face. She felt as if a piece of her had died with Aslan. "Bring the half breed with us!" The Witch said to Jade's captor. The Minotaur removed his sword from her throat. He pressed the tip into her lower back.

"Move it, half breed!" He snarled. _If one more creature calls me a half-breed tonight, I will knock them down!_ Jade thought, anger rising in her like a flooding river. Yet she moved, the tip of the sword digging deeper into her back with every step she took.

_"Be strong, my dearest child."_ Aslan's voice came to her.

"What?" She asked through her gag.

"Move, and shut it!" The Minotaur released Jade, but the sword tip didn't leave her lower back. She heard the silver fabric tearing. An hour or so later, they arrived at the Witch's castle (if you can call it that). The Minotaur pushed the tip farther into Jade's back. She could feel it pressing into her skin.

"Bring the elf to me, now!" The Witch said, once they'd entered the "castle". The Minotaur threw Jade across the ice floor. "Cut her loose!" The Witch snarled. He did so, holding Jade's wrists together. "Hold her against that wall, and don't hesitate to be aggressive!" The Minotaur practically smashed Jade's head against the ice wall. She felt the burn of the cold on her face and neck.

"Hm!" The Witch was pacing behind her. "Did you _really_ think I'd forgotten about you? Did you _think_ I would keep my promise to you, when you were a child? Ha ha! You're a very naïve half breed indeed!" The Witch laughed, as Jade's blood boiled. She tried to break free again. "Hold her still!" The Witch said, her voice as cold as the air. Her laughter had stopped. She turned Jade around, holding her wand to Jade's cut throat. "You disobeyed me, elf! You _betrayed_ me! Now you will pay!" She ripped the gag off Jade, causing her mouth to burn.

"You will pay as well, Witch! For you did not read the Deep Magic that is written on the Stone Table as well as you thought," Jade said, her mouth still burning.

"Silence, half breed!" She hit Jade with her wand, across Jade's pointed ear. Jade bit her lip to keep from crying out. "You will pay _dearly_!" The Witch growled. At a glance, two Minotaurs grabbed each of Jade's arms and forced her on her knees. "You wanted to fit in with the other Daughters of Eve, so I'll grant you your request!" She pointed her wand at Jade's ear.**(A/N: This next part is a bit graphic. But it's really quick, I promise! Stay with me people.) **A blast of white light came along with a scream of pain from Jade. Searing pain ran through her body as golden blood trickled down the side of her face. **(A/N: Tree Elf Fairies have golden blood. I made this up. Just saying.)**

"That's right!" The Witch sneered. "That's not all, elf!" She brought her wand down again. Another flash of light, another scream, and more blood came as a result. The Witch walked around Jade, stopping at her back. The Minotaurs leaned back. Another bright light (though bigger than the other two times) engulfed Jade. Her scream was so loud, that a few icicles fell to the floor. The light faded, leaving Jade in a pool of blood and sobbing.

"You have a choice, half breed. Either be turned into stone, be trapped in an ice cage in front of my house, or bleed to death here."

Jade whimpered.

"The ice cage it is! Wonderful choice!" The Witch brought her wand down again. A fourth light engulfed Jade and she found herself trapped in an ice prison. It didn't even have bars. _I'm trapped in a giant ice cube!_ Jade would have laughed, if she weren't so scared.

The Witch cackled, her sleigh shooting out. An army of her followers ran behind her. Jade was pushed out to the thawing lake. She couldn't lie down, so she curled up into a ball. She fell asleep there. She didn't notice that her prison was melting away. Nor did she notice Aslan running to her. She _did_ notice Aslan's warm breath flowing over her. She opened her eyes.

"Aslan!" She embraced him, even though she was soaking wet.

"Jade! What happened to you?"

"Lucy!" Jade embraced her dearest friend.

"What's all that gold liquid on you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, that's… Well, my blood," Jade said, awkwardly.

Lucy didn't reply. Susan sat down next to Jade.

"But what happened to you? Why are you all cut up?" She asked.

"It's a long story, Susan," Jade's cheeks became pink.

"Then tell us the short story," Lucy said, gently. Jade sighed.

"Very well. You deserve this." She told them what had happened to her.

"That's awful!" Lucy gasped.

"Indeed it was. But what are you-" Jade was cut off by Aslan's soft growl. "Yes Aslan?" She looked at him.

"Come here, my sweet child." His voice was calming. She knelt in front of him. He first gave her a lion's kiss, and then he breathed on her. She felt the warmth of his breath ripple through her hair. Her knees left the icy lake. All her blood flowed back inside of her. She opened her eyes and gasped. She had her wings again! Laughing joyfully, she did a few loop-de-loops in the air.

"Oh, thank you Aslan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She could have cried in happiness.

"You're very welcome, my daughter." He smiled at her. She felt her ears. They were full pointed ones again. She landed with a slight bump.

"Jade, your ears are scarred," Lucy noticed.

"I'll bet they are, as well as the base of my wings. But it beats having no ears at all!" She looked around. "Where are Peter and Edmund?"

Susan looked to Lucy, then to Aslan. Jade's wings drooped, "They aren't-"

"No, they're in battle with the White Witch and her army," Lucy explained. Jade's raised her wings and flew as fast as she could to the distant sounds of battle. She saw the Witch and Peter fighting. Just as the Witch was about to deal him a heavy blow, Jade shot towards her and hit her wand out of her hand.

The Witch growled at her, "How did you break free, half breed?"

"Wouldn't _you_ love to know?" Jade said, stopping in mid-air.

"You will die today!" The Witch proclaimed.

"I don't doubt that!" Jade took a deep breath, gathering up her courage and strength. A low hum and a gold light made her suspicious. She concentrated hard.

"AH! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" The Witch's dwarf was hanging by his ankle upside down in the air. The Witch looked at him. Taking advantage of that moment, Jade took Peter in her arms and flew up into the sky. She set him down where he'd be far from the Witch.

"Don't stop fighting!" She whispered to him, before flying away to Edmund. The Witch had her wand back in her hand, and was using it to fight. He brought his sword down and broke her wand. Jade stopped right between them. The Witch hesitated for a fraction of a second. She thrust her broken wand forward, right into Jade's stomach. Jade gasped in pain. The Witch took it out of her. Jade fell backwards.

"Jade!" Edmund caught her. The Witch backed away into the crowd of fighting people. He sat down, Jade's head in his hands.

"You'll be fine. I promise." His eyes filled with tears.

"Edmund," She whispered.

"I'm listening." He brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her breath came in short gasps, her hand over her wound.

"I'm so sorry," She said, her voice shaking with emotion.

"What are you sorry about?" He looked confused. The sounds of battle faded away.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize… I love you, Edmund." She dimly saw Lucy running towards her.

"Don't go! Please don't!" Tears ran down his face.

"I love you," Jade repeated, her eyes closing. She took one last gulp of air and felt herself floating away. She saw Edmund bow his head, holding her body close. Lucy stopped, sinking to her knees and crying. Peter and Susan ran to them. Jade saw her body, which was a very odd feeling for her. She looked up, seeing a beautiful light above her. She stretched her arms up, her fingertips touching the light.


	7. The Double Coronation

**Chapter 7: The Double Coronation**

All of a sudden, Jade was being pulled back down. Before she knew what happened, she was back inside her body. She gasped, her eyes snapping open. Her breath came in short bursts, as if she'd run a marathon. Aslan was standing beside her. She smiled at him.

"Jade!" Edmund ran to her, sinking to his knees.

"Do you want to know what Heaven looks like?" Jade asked him, her breathing returning to normal.

"I'll pass for now," he replied, embracing her. The other 3 joined him. Jade looked at Aslan over their shoulders, an expression of thanks in her hazel eyes. A sudden thought ran through her mind. The others let her go as she got up. Jade glanced at Lucy and they both ran around the silent battlefield. They saved almost all of the severely wounded Narnians.

"But w-what happened to the White Witch?" Jade asked Lucy.

"She's dead," was all she said in return. Jade sighed in relief.

"Jade?" Edmund asked her.

"Yes?" She stood up, grass falling out her hair.

"May I talk to you alone?" He held his hand out to her.

"Sure!" She took his hand. He led her to a rock, some feet away from the battlefield.

"I never got the chance to say this before you died… I – " He was cut off by Peter.

"There you are!" Peter sighed in relief.

"We thought – " Lucy began, a bit breathless.

"You vanished into thin air!" Susan finished, sitting on the rock. Edmund let go of Jade's hand.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying, Edmund?" She looked at him.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm just glad you're alive, that's all." He sounded quite put out.

"Let's pretend I believe you. For now." Jade caught Lucy's eye and the two exchanged smiles.

"Dearest, I must talk to you." Aslan spoke from behind her.

"Yes, Aslan." Jade followed him to a large boulder-like "chair" away from the others. She sat down.

"You have broken the most important Narnian rule." Aslan said it in a disappointed tone, not yelling at her. She looked down. "You've fallen in love with a Son of Adam. You know that is forbidden."

"Yes I do know it. All the same, I could not help but fall in love. Besides, didn't you always tell me that true love comes in any way, shape, or form?" Jade crosses her legs.

"I did. Yet I also said: 'Beware of whom you choose to love. For one day, he will be gone from you and you will live on in misery." Aslan lay down next to her, his head held high. Jade's lip trembled and she burst into tears. To her surprise, she felt a tear on her bare foot. She stopped crying and looked at it. It sparkled like a diamond in the sun, and was extraordinarily beautiful for a tear. She knew Aslan had shed that tear.

"You really _do_ love him. I shall give you a gift, but first…" He gave her a lion's kiss. She felt better and wiped away her tears.

"First he must show that he is truly in love with you. Just as much as you love him." Aslan stood up. He shed another tear and it turned into a ruby red stone. It was a replica of Jade's necklace.

"It will shine bright if his love for you equals your love for him."

Jade looked at her necklace.

"Your necklace does the same, dearest. However, it will only work if you are with him, or thinking about him for a long time." Aslan smiled at her. She embraced him, also smiling. They walked back to the others. Edmund was talking to Lucy, but stopped as Jade came closer. Peter nudged Susan, and she stopped talking.

"What did Aslan say?" Lucy asked.

"He said… Your coronation will begin shortly." Jade raised her wings.

"Wait, Jade!" Edmund took her hand. She looked at him. He pulled her closer, and kissed her cheek. She blinked in surprise.

"Come on, Ed." Peter dragged him away from Jade. She flew up, and zoomed away. At the coronation, Jade took the four crowns. She was wearing a long sleeved silver dress, very flowy. Her hair was pulled up; a few ringlets framed her pale face. As Aslan called out their names, Jade crowned Lucy, who smiled at her. Jade bowed her head to Susan as she crowned her. When she crowned Edmund she placed the necklace in his hand. Peter simply bowed his head to her.

"Long live the Kings and Queens of Narnia!" Aslan roared. Jade heard their names shouted out again, but was distracted by something. There was a small golden crown on the pillow.

"And long live Princess… Jade!" Aslan said. The whole of Cair Paravel went silent. She walked to him, sure of a mistake. Kneeling down in front of him, the crown placed on her head, she heard someone clap. Then, a light applause that crescendoed into an earsplitting din of cheers and shouts occurred.


	8. Bittersweet Times Come

**Sorry about the delay. Oh, and for all those people who haven't given reviews yet PLEASE do! … Okay, here's the next chapter! ^^**

**Chapter 8: Bittersweet Times Come**

"Aslan, I – " Jade (now Princess Jade) began, over the din of the crowd.

"Come, child. Let us speak where there is less noise." Aslan replied, his voice barely a loud whisper. She heard it anyway, and followed him outside.

"Kneel, dearest." He bowed his head. She did so, still confused.

"Aslan, I don't understand." Her brow was furrowed.

"Understand what?" He asked, patiently.

"Only a full blood Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve can be a Royal. I'm only a half-Daughter." She sat down, her confusion still visible. He lay down, his eyes leveled with hers.

"Yet you _are_ a Royal. Would you like to show your human side?"

"Yes, but – " She grew silent as he raised his head. Her eyes were locked with his. Suddenly, she felt a small pain in her ears and a prick on her back. She didn't have time to think long about this because someone came into the courtyard. Aslan's gaze was somewhere beyond her left shoulder. The pain eased then vanished. Princess Jade looked behind her. Her necklace pulsed.

"Edmund!" She exclaimed, relieved.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something?" He asked, fearfully.

"Your intentions are good, but yes you did." Aslan spoke, stretching.

"I do apologize, Aslan." Edmund replied, looking down at his feet. His crown inched forward a bit.

"You are forgiven, my son." Aslan nudged his chin up with his nose.

"I must leave, dear one, but I shall finish the Magic when we meet again." This he said to Jade.

"Yes Aslan," she replied, getting up. He kissed her hand before he walked away.

Edmund looked at her in astonishment.

"What is it? Do I look awful? Am I deformed?" She backed away. He took her hands, stopping her.

"No, not at all. You just look… human." He said, stuttering.

"What does that mean?" She asked, taken aback.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. What I meant was, you look great." He was very flustered. They were silent for a few moments. Jade noticed the sun glinting off something around Edmund's neck. She looked at it and smiled.

"The necklace suits you!" She said, startling him.

"What?" He looked down at it. "Oh, I forgot I was wearing it." He locked eyes with her. A bright glow suddenly came from his necklace. Jade knew hers was equally as bright. She embraced him tenderly. The following years flew by, for Jade. One day, she was walking with Edmund through the woods, the sun shining through the leaves of the trees.

"I still can't believe you look the same age as you did 20 years ago!" Edmund said to her, surprised and a bit jealous. Jade glanced at him.

"You've changed, though," she said, pleased. He smiled at her, the sun casting rays of light from his crown and making him look more handsome than he was.

"You really _are_ a great King, Ed. I hope you know that." Jade said, stopping suddenly.

"I don't know. Pete's the High King, and the better ruler," Edmund said, modestly. Jade could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she changed the subject.

"Have you talked with King Cor of Archenland?" She asked.

"Yes, and went to his and Queen Aravis's wedding. You did as well." He looked at her puzzled.

"Why? Have _you_ been – ?" But Jade cut him off with another question.

"Are you going for a ride today?"

Edmund was caught off guard a bit, but quickly regained his composure.

"Not if my siblings will not," he insisted. Jade grinned, chuckling softly. Both of their necklaces were still glowing just as bright as the day of their coronations.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," she said, casually.

"Come on, Jade. I know 'nothing' really means 'something'." He replied, leaning against a tree. She leaned against the tree next to him.

"It's just that you are so… _oblivious_ sometimes." She said, turning her head to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He cocked his head.

"It's been 20 years and you still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" He looked totally confused.

"The necklace." She pointed to it.

"Yeah? What about it?" He asked, still not understanding.

"Aslan made your necklace and mine. Something about the Magic in them makes it so that the stone glows when the person you love is with you, or you're thinking about that person for a long time. Depending on how strongly you feel, the stone will adjust to that level…" Jade looked intently at Edmund's face. His brow was furrowed. "I'm sorry, have I lost you?" She asked.

"No, you haven't. I was just deep in thought… Is that why yours is glowing brightly?" He asked, noticing hers.

"Well… Yes," she blushed, slightly.

"And I can tell mine is glowing equally as bright, perhaps a bit brighter." Edmund looked at Jade.

"Perhaps it is. What does that tell you?" Jade asked meeting his eyes.

"I love you very much, Princess Jade Green." He was sincere with every word he said. Jade heard something behind her. She turned away, but nothing was there. When she turned back around, Edmund had a white rose in his hand. Without saying anything, he offered it to her. She met his gaze and gently accepted the rose. Slowly, she leaned closer to him.

But before their lips touched, the rest of the Royals showed up. Jade leaned away from Edmund, her cheeks bright pink.

"Come on, Ed! We were just going to the stables," Peter said, not noticing Jade's blush.

"We're going to look for that white Stag! Care to join us?" Susan asked, excited.

"It would be a real honor, dear sister!" Edmund said, bowing his head.

"Of course, you're welcome to come too, Jade." Lucy said, looking very regal in her red dress and long fair hair. She was very beautiful, as was Susan.

"I'm honored, Lu, but sadly, I can not accept your wonderful invitation." Jade felt very bad about that, but knew it was best for her not to go.

"Very well. Perhaps some other time?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Perhaps." Jade replied, still holding the rose. She bade them goodbye and set off on her own, the rose never leaving her hand. When she returned to the woods, she had put the rose in a vase. She heard the heavy thudding of horse's hooves and stepped out of the way. Three of the four Royal Pevensies flew by. Sometime later, Edmund appeared. He patted his horse's neck.

"Come on, Phillip, old boy!" He said, not unkindly.

"I'm not as young as I used to be, " Phillip replied, snorting softly.

"That may be true," Jade said, emerging from the trees, "yet you are still handsome."

"Were you talking to me or Phillip?" Edmund teased.

"Though I know you are teasing me, Ed, I was referring to both of you." Jade smiled, kissing Phillip's nose. The other three showed up.

"Come on, Ed." Susan said, smiling.

"What did he say again?" Lucy asked, amused.

" 'You girls get the horses. I'll get the stag myself!' " Susan quoted, imitating Edmund.

"Clearly, he got side tracked by the beautiful Princess Jade!" Peter said, gesturing at Jade. She blushed, hiding her face behind Phillip's nose, though she was laughing with the others. Jade looked up, and noticed something in the distance.

"Oh! What a strange tree!" She said, moving towards it.

"It's almost as if it's an iron tree with a lantern on top. I wonder when was it planted?" Jade said, mostly to herself. She moved closer. "Jade!" Susan called, dismounting. The others followed suit.

"It was a… oh what did you call it – oh! A lamppost!" Jade exclaimed, hypnotized by it.

"It seems as if it were in a dream." Peter stated.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy said, loftily.

"Spare Oom!" She cried, her blue eyes widening. She walked into the woods beyond the lantern, carrying her scarlet skirts in her hand.

"Lucy!" Susan said, going in after her, carrying her gray skirts. Peter followed shortly after. Edmund took Jade's hand leading her forward. She planted her feet in the ground.

"Ed, I cannot go with you. I'd never survive." She protested.

"Just one day, please, that's all I ask." He looked into her eyes. Her will was breaking.

"But – " She began.

"One day, I'll help you." His eyes were imploring. She nodded and let him take her into the woods. The others hadn't gone far.

"Edmund? Is that you?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied.

"These aren't branches!" Peter said, brushing aside fur coats.

"They're coats!" Susan said, in wonder. I bumped into someone.

"Oh! Who was that?" Lucy asked, surprised. It was getting rather crowded.

"Sorry, I'm here too." Jade said, as an odd smell reached her nose. It was the smell of mothballs.

"Jade! What're you doing here?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you when I can breathe!" She replied, as someone elbowed her face. Soon they were all complaining and arguing, their voices overlapping each other's. Then they all spilled out of a wardrobe (as Lucy told Jade later it was) one by one into an empty room. Jade fell on top of Edmund; all (except Jade) looking 20 years younger. Jade gently rolled off of him and noticed that her silver ¾ inch sleeve dress had torn a bit on one of the branches. There was a rattle of a doorknob and the door creaked open. Everyone gasped at the sight of the person standing in the doorway.


	9. 1300 Years Later

**So, after several months, here's the next chapter! And as a refresher, I only own **_**my**_** characters, not any others. R&R! Just a heads-up, I made up the timeline for years, as you'll see later on in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: 1300 Years Later**

"Oh, hello Professor!" Jade said, smiling at her dear friend.

"Good afternoon, Jade! Now, if you don't mind me asking, what were you all doing in the wardrobe?" The Professor said, looking over his glasses.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter replied catching a round object the Professor had just thrown to him. He gave it to Jade.

"Try me," the Professor said, intrigued. Jade's eyes widened in delight as she held the strange object in her hands. It was a ball the size of her fist.

"It's a cricket ball. We accidently smashed a window with it, before we all went into the wardrobe," Edmund explained to her.

"_Oh!_" Jade said, understanding a bit. She paused, thinking. "What's cricket?" She asked, still holding the ball. Edmund was about to tell her, when the Professor suddenly questioned Jade.

"How is it that _you_ wound up here?" He said, looking at her.

"W-Well…" She began, thrown off a bit by the sudden question.

At once, the Pevensies began to tell the Professor the story of their adventure in Narnia. Jade pitched in bits and pieces that she could. When they'd finished, the Professor stroked his snowy beard.

"Interesting," he said, pensively. "_Very_ interesting," he added. Suddenly, he clapped his hands together. "Well, I won't let you waste anymore of your time! After all, it's a beautiful day out, and I dare say Jade will want to explore." He began shooing them outside.

"Hang on, are you saying you believe us, sir?" Peter asked, slightly confused.

"Why shouldn't I? It's truthful enough for me!" The Professor smiled at them all. "Go on! Enjoy the sunshine, while you can!" He waved his hand, dismissively.

"Thank you, sir!" They all said, grinning back at him. The door closed behind them.

"Oh, now we can teach Jade how to play cricket!" Lucy said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"What?" Jade asked, dreamily.

"Come on, Your Royal Highness!" Edmund said, jokingly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to where the game of cricket was taking place. The four Pevensies taught her how to hit the ball with the bat to score a wicket (point). After a time, she noticed the sun was setting. Her heart sunk as she realized her 24 hours were dwindling away.

"Oh, must be well past dinner time," Susan said, leading them all to the door. Jade sighed, deciding not to fall asleep after she'd eaten.

"It's rather sad that you can't stay longer, Jade. There's so much more to see here!" Lucy remarked, sadly.

"Don't worry, Lu. I'll come back someday! Oh!" Jade suddenly closed her eyes.

"What do you see?" The Pevensies asked. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing gold again.

"Narnia will be attacked by Man in 1250 years. People will suffer and die, but you will not be able to save them. It will be only one year for your world. You will be called again. I cannot say when or where… So much pain and destruction!" Jade's monotonous voice broke. A tear ran down her face, and she blinked. The glow left her eyes. She staggered where she stood. Edmund caught her, before she fell down. She shook her head, looking into his eyes.

"Hi!" She said, smiling.

"Hi!" He echoed, returning her smile. Peter cleared his throat. Edmund helped Jade up. They followed Susan back inside. The next day, Jade and Edmund awoke early. She looked at her necklace. It was almost all gray.

"Uh-oh!" She said, gripping the stone in her hand.

"Do you have to go?" He held her other hand.

"Yes, but… You're being called back as well!" She said in astonishment.

"I can feel it now," he admitted.

Before another minute had passed, they both found themselves in Narnia again. Jade raised an eyebrow, looking around for an explanation. The bushes rustled and Aslan appeared, shaking his mane. She smiled at him.

"Hello, my children! I've a gift to give to both of you, which is why you are here. Come." He turned and led them to an opening in the trees. There was a beautiful meadow, with rolling hills and flowers of all sorts growing everywhere. A stone archway was on the topmost hill. Jade was tempted to run into it, but she held herself back.

"Go on! For this is your meadow, and you may share it with the one you love," Aslan explained, nudging them forwards.

She looked at Edmund and they both ran into the meadow, laughing. After a while, they laid on the grass side by side.

Jade pointed to a cloud and said: "That one looks like a faun. See the head there?"

Edmund nodded, "Yeah. That one looks like Aslan!"

She giggled, "I see it, Ed. What about that one?"

"Which one? The one that looks like a castle or the one that looks like a flying elephant?" He asked, looking to see where she was pointing.

"No, neither. It's the one that looks like a couple dancing. There's the arms," she guided his hand to where the couple was.

"Oh, yeah. I see it now!" He smiled and looked at her. She smiled as well, but then her smile faded. She leaned her head closer to his. Yet, before they could kiss, a loud rumble made them break apart.

"What was that?" Jade asked, getting up. Edmund looked to the distance.

"Don't know, but I suppose I should be getting back." He seemed flustered. She looked at him, a sad look on her beautiful face.

"Never fear, Jade. I'll return every week right here in your meadow. I promise," he kissed her cheek.

She smiled sadly and nodded at him.

"Goodbye, my love! I'll see you around," she said, letting his hand go.

"I'll tell you all about England with each visit," he promised.

"I'll look forward to it, Ed. Now go! Say hello to your brother and sisters!" She waved to him.

"I will!" He said, holding the red stone in his hand.

He vanished, in a blink. A tear fell down Jade's left cheek. She looked both ways and ran down the hill. She returned to her home in the trees. Her mother, a beautiful brunette woman wearing her golden dress and holding a crying Lance, frowned at her.

"Hello, mother!" Jade said, with a guilty smile.

"Your father wishes to speak with you, dear." She said, in her strict voice.

"How is he?" Jade asked, afraid of the answer. Her mother didn't answer, but gestured her into the living room. Jade obeyed, taking a deep breath.

Her father, the King of all Elves, was wearing his black robes. His gold, jewel encrusted crown glittered in the firelight.

"Hello, father!" Jade said, tentatively.

"I've decided to give you a new color of dresses, my little Jade." He said, in his deep gravelly voice.

"Oh! Which color?" She asked, hoping it wasn't yellow or orange.

"Something fitting your name, Jade. Green," he said, turning around to her.

"But, wasn't that…? Oh, never mind," she looked at her feet. "Thank you, Father." She said to her feet.

"That's all I needed to tell you, dearest. Dinner in an hour," he said, turning back to the fireplace.

The week flew by, and Jade ran to her meadow. It was actually two Narnian weeks, but Jade didn't care. She waited and Edmund appeared next to her.

"It's been too long!" He said, embracing her. Jade updated him on what news she had and he told her his parts.

They met like this for over 5 Narnian years. However, one day Edmund didn't come. She was confused about this, but decided not to worry. However, when a month passed by without any sign of Edmund, she began to worry.

"Where _are_ you?" She asked, as she sat on the top of her meadow.

Jade didn't know that Peter had taken Edmund's necklace. 5 Narnian years had taken up three months of our world's time. Jade grew sad, and believed Edmund had forgotten his promise.

A thousand years passed by, without much activity in Narnia. Jade kept having the same nightmare that Talmarines would overtake Narnia. She feared that it would come true. On a particular dewy morning, Jade was sitting in her family's tree. She wasn't thinking of anything really.

Suddenly, she felt a huge rumble shake the earth beneath her. She flew deeper into the woods, wearing her new color. It was a dark green summer dress and very flowy. What she saw caused her to cover her mouth in sadness. Narnia was being invaded by Talmarines.

She saw many of the soldiers fight with the Narnians. The soldiers plowed through them, effortlessly. She closed her eyes, crying. Cair Paravel was reduced to rubble. Anger and hurt coursed through her veins. The terrible truth reached her: the peacefulness of Narnia was gone.

Over the next 300 years, all the Narnians were driven out of their homes. Jade's family stayed in their tree, sending one member out at night to get food from the new King's castle. The King that "ruled Narnia" was a terrible man. King Miraz. Yet, he had a nephew that seemed to be kind-hearted, though Jade had never met him.

Jade woke up, wondering why she did. Then she remembered the loud thud near her tree. She flew out of her window, wearing her green nightdress. She didn't see anything that was of consequence, except a large hole in the ground.

"Hello?" She said, noticing something.

"Oh! Greetings, Your Highness," a Red Dwarf bowed to her, his golden hair almost touching his feet.

"Greetings…" She bit her lip, not knowing the Dwarf's name.

"Trumpkin. Just plain old Trumpkin!" He bowed to her again.

"Greetings, Trumpkin! Rise," she added as an afterthought.

"Allow me to introduce my dear friend Trufflehunter. And yes, he's a Badger." Trumpkin gestured to the Animal next to him.

"Pleasure meeting you, Trufflehunter!" Jade smiled, shaking his paw. The black and white Badger bowed his head to her, courteously.

"This is Nikabrik." Trumpkin said, shortly.

"Hello," she said, smiling kindly to the other Dwarf.

He scowled at her. "You might be the Princess of Narnia, but you're not in charge here!" He snapped, a sour expression on his face. "After all, you_ are_ a half-breed!" He added.

Jade's smile disappeared and an unpleasant frown replaced it. She glared at Nikabrik. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He protested, along with the other two.

"Your Highness, he didn't mean what he said!" Trumpkin tried to soothe her rage.

"He's always saying unpleasant things to everyone! You mustn't take it personally, please!" Trufflehunter took her free hand.

"I won't hurt him this time," Jade said, speaking through her teeth. "Let this be your one and _only_ warning, Nikabrik!" She continued, still holding him above the ground.

"Never. _Ever_. Call me a 'half-breed' again!" She hissed to him, a murderous look in her eyes. He seemed to shrink down farther than before.

"Do we have an agreement?" She growled. He nodded, too frightened to speak.

"Good!" She let him go. He fell on his face.

"Sorry about that, Nikabrik. That was uncalled for," she said, sincerely. He spat a mouthful of dirt at her. She dodged it easily.

The other two stared at Jade in awe.

"You truly _are_ the Princess Jade!" Trumpkin said, smiling. She returned his smile. That night, she had dinner with them.

"It's nice to meet other Narnians that still are around," she said, grateful for their kindness to her.

She heard a loud thud outside the door. It made her jump.

"What in the name of Aslan _was_ that?" She said, getting up. Trumpkin and Nikabrik joined her outside. A young man looked at her, and then at the other two. He made a movement and took a horn out from beside him. "Don't!" She started to go towards him. He blew the horn, despite her warning. Nikabrik knocked him out. Other soldiers began to arrive.

"Get inside, Princess! I'll take your place as their prisoner!" Trumpkin said, pulling out a sword.

"But-" She began.

"Come _on_, Your Highness! Get him inside, quickly!" Nikabrik said, pulling the unconscious man towards the house.

"Did you _have_ to knock him out?" She asked flying him inside.

"Yes," Nikabrik replied, surly.

"You've cut his forehead!" Jade said, reproachfully.

"So?" He snapped.

"Never mind!" She said, exasperated. Trufflehunter helped her heal the man.

When he awoke, Jade was sponging his forehead.

"Have I died and gone to Heaven?" He asked, dreamily. She laughed a little.

"No! You're in Narnia. To be more specific, our little hut."

"What do you mean 'our'?" He said, confused. She helped him up, not answering him.

"What's your name?" She asked, kindly.

"I am Prince Caspian. King Miraz's nephew. Who are you?" He responded.

"I'm Princess Jade Green of Narnia." She frowned at him. He ripped his bandages off his head and bowed his head to her.

"I've heard much of you. Weren't you once 'Kind One'?" He inquired.

"Still am! Otherwise you'd not be here!" She smiled at him, in a teasing way.

"You were the woman I saw before I got knocked out!" Caspian said in awe.

"While Nikabrik lacks being kind to strangers, I treat every good person as I would like to be treated if I were to be in their position." Jade led Caspian out to have something to eat.


	10. The Huge Reunion

**Here's the next chapter! R&R please **

**Chapter 10: The Huge Reunion**

Trufflehunter was standing outside Caspian's room. He held a food tray out with some fresh homemade soup, a crust of bread, a spoon, a napkin, and a mug of water.

"Ah, you're up. That's excellent! Princess Jade is the best nurse in Narnia, since every patient she gets winds up in a good condition." Trufflehunter smiled at her, kindly.

She blushed, "Oh, I didn't do much! It was mainly Trufflehunter who did the work. I just bandaged your head and made sure you didn't have a fever."

"That's not _all_ you did, Your Highness. You also fought the Talmarines and even tried to get Trumpkin back from them. For a moment, I thought you'd died! However, you weren't injured at all. It was a miracle you survived!" Trufflehunter smiled at her. Caspian blinked, and then something that Trufflehunter said hit him.

"Our guest doesn't appear to be fully well, Princess." Nikabrik scoffed, as Caspian went pale.

"Your Highness, did you really fight to get one of your people back?" Caspian asked Jade.

"Why, yes of course! I don't like it when cruelty is brought into Narnia. This is supposed to be a wonderful and glorious land, thriving with all Narnians and peaceful strangers. Alas, it's not that way now. I will never stop fighting to save my people from those who are evil," Jade declared.

"But why would you risk your life to save one person?" Caspian asked, ignoring the looks he was getting. Jade's normally warm hazel eyes flashed.

"I would rather die knowing I saved a more important life, than to go on living with the guilt of not saving a friend. Now, I must live with that guilt forever." She got up and left to cry outside. Caspian got up to go after her, but Trufflehunter shook his furry head.

"She does this a lot, although I do not think she's upset by the fact that she couldn't save Trumpkin." Trufflehunter said, solemnly. Caspian showed his confusion.

Trufflehunter sighed and said: "I can't tell you why she weeps. It is not my duty."

The following morning, Jade was gone.

"Where's the Princess?" Caspian asked, a bit sad.

"Gone. She did say goodbye, although you were asleep. Don't worry; you'll see her around Narnia. Her Highness comes and goes as she wishes, but always says goodbye." Trufflehunter explained.

"But why did she go?" Caspian said, puzzled.

"Don't know. She had a vision of the beach near Cair Paravel and some people she knew. But I suppose the real reason why she left is because she still misses him." Trufflehunter suddenly put his paws over his mouth.

"Who?" Caspian asked, intrigued.

"I can't tell you!" Trufflehunter said, through his paws.

"Why ever not?" Caspian said.

"It's not my place to say. If you want to know, ask the Princess herself. She may or may not tell you."

"Well then, I'll not question you further, good Badger." Caspian bowed and left. Jade went to the beach, and saw all four Pevensies once again.

"Look! It's Jade!" Lucy shouted out, running in her bare feet towards the Princess.

"Lucy!" Jade exclaimed, embracing her.

"What are you doing here? Or were you just wandering about?"

"Honestly, I Saw you arrive here and wanted to welcome you. _All_ of you." Jade looked beyond Lucy at the rest of the Pevensies. She couldn't see Edmund because he had lost his hat in the sea and had just gone behind a huge rock to retrieve it.

"Hello Susan!" Jade embraced her friend.

"It's great to see you again, Jade. You haven't changed a bit." Susan smiled.

"Neither have you!" Jade kissed her forehead.

"Jade!" Peter hugged her.

"Peter, I'm very pleased to see you again." She curtsied to him.

Edmund shook the water out of his hair as he returned to the beach. Jade grinned and ran to him. She leapt into the air and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close in his arms, falling back into the water.

She laughed as the sea splashed her face. She heard laughter and buzzing of wings. Closing her eyes, she got off of Edmund with an annoyed look.

"What is it, love?" He asked, confused.

"It's…" She was cutoff by one of her sisters plowing her into the waves. She growled, playfully and splashed her sister. Her sister had a lovely pink dress on, that was now splashed with water. This sister had long brown hair to her waist.

"Jane!" Jade laughed as her sister tickled her.  
>"Stop it, already!" Another girl flew to Jane's side. She had light brown hair that went to her midback. She was wearing a pretty white dress.<p>

"Wait! Before we go too far, we must introduce ourselves. Isn't that right, Kyle?" Jade looked at her brother who sighed and put his hands down. A pile of wet sand plopped back into the water.

"You're no fun anymore!" He pouted at her, his brown hair falling into his blue eyes. He was wearing grey robes. Three other boys came out, two looking like they were the eldest of the lot.

"Jade, what about those introductions?" One of them asked, wearing maroon robes.

"All right, all right!" Jade cleared her throat.

There was still a loud amount of talking and buzzing of wings. Jade blew a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Atten_tion_!" She shouted, military like. All her siblings stopped talking and landed at once.

"Thank you. Now, first people first." Jade dragged the one that was wearing maroon robes out first.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy… This is my eldest brother Jason. Jason, the Royal Pevensies." Jade let them shake his hand.

The next boy was introduced as Jay. He was wearing dark green robes, and had blonde hair. After Jay was Jane. Peter caught her eye and his stomach turned over. She blushed, prettily and curtsied to him. He kissed her hand.

"Now, _this_ is Kyla. She's actually really shy, normally." Jade teased her sister. Kyla wrinkled her freckled nose in retaliation. The next sister wore a deep purple gown, and her hair was such a light shade of brown that it looked blonde.

"Everyone, this is Laura. She loves a good challenge!" Jade winked at her. Laura stuck her tongue out at Jade, when the Pevensies weren't looking. Kyle was reintroduced.

"Where's Lacey?" Jade asked, and then she sighed.

"And in three… two… one…" Jane counted. A blonde girl in a lavender dress tumbled out of the bushes. She giggled and curtsied to everyone.

"There she is! Late as always, but still lovelier than we are!" Jade said, kissing her youngest sister's head.

"Oh, that's not true! You've always been the beauties of the family, Jane and Jade." Lacey blushed.

"Honestly, we all are beauties. Even Kyle!" Jane wrinkled her nose at her brother.

"Hey, don't leave _us_ out of it!" An auburn haired boy wearing blue robes stood in front of Jade.

"Don't worry, little brother! I won't!" Jade kissed his forehead. He was only 425 years old, which is about 16 years old in human years.

"This is my brother Link. He's the second youngest, although he begs to differ!" She grinned at the look on his face.

"And last, but never least, this is my youngest brother Lance. He's 310 years old, which would be… 12 years I believe in human years." Jade kissed her brother's head.

He shook everyone's hand, kissing Susan and Lucy's hands. Lucy giggled. Lance also had auburn hair, but he wore red robes. He was the perfect height for Lucy, just a tad taller.

"If my parents were here, I'd love for you all to meet them. Sadly, they're away at the moment in Archenland. They should return by tonight." Jade informed them.

"Well, it was wonderful to see you all again. Regrettably, we must leave. We have to prepare for the celebration tonight." Jane said, guiding her sister away.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! It's Jay's birthday today, and we're throwing a big party. It would be an honor to have you four as our guests, if it's quite all right with you." Jade said.

Peter bowed to her, "It would be _our_ honor, Princess!" Jade smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, my King!" She curtsied to him and let her sisters take her by her arms. She was flown away, waving goodbye to the Pevensies.


	11. Jay's Birthday Party

**Chapter 11: Jay's Birthday Party**

That night, all the Green family and the Pevensies arrived at the Green's palace. Jade spotted Edmund and grinned. He caught her eye and she blushed, looking away quickly. She walked down the marble stairs, still smiling.

She had her hair in an elegant braid, which was quite a change from her normally wavy auburn hair that she hardly ever pulled back. Her dress was green velvet with gold trim on her collar, the hem of her gown, the bodice, and the ends of the sleeves. Her crown rested gently on her head. Lucy gasped in admiration, Susan raised an eyebrow and smiled, Peter winked at her, and Edmund just stared. Jade wrinkled her nose at Peter, smiling.

"Well, glad to see that you all made it tonight! Please come in and sit somewhere," Jade said, showing them in. Peter elbowed Edmund out of his stupor.

"You all right there, Ed?" He asked, confused at first. He looked to where Edmund was staring and laughed.

"Finally found someone that you can't argue with?" Susan giggled.

"Oh, shut up!" Edmund said, rolling his blue eyes. Jade pretended not to have noticed.

"Watch your step, it's a bit steep." Jade warned them as she led them down to the dining area. There was a carved wooden table in the middle of the room. Instead of chairs to sit in, there were rather large mushrooms around the table.

"_Ah!_ There you are, my little Jade." Her father came in and greeted her with a kiss.

"Father, these are the Royal Pevensies of old. The High King Peter, his brother King Edmund, and their sisters: Queens Susan and Lucy. They assisted Aslan in the battle of Beruna and I owe them all my life." Jade curtsied to them again.

"Then you are _all_ very welcome here! Please, have a seat." He showed them to the table. Edmund lagged behind to talk to Jade.

"My King, are you well? You _do_ look very red. Is it because of the sun?" Jade asked, innocently.

"You _know_ I'm not sunburned." He muttered.

"I'm not familiar with that term." Jade said, intrigued.

"I'll explain later. By the way, I didn't get the chance to say this earlier – " But whatever Edmund would have said, Jade didn't find out because her mother fetched them, announcing that dinner was being served.

After dinner, both the Green and Penvensie family split off to talk amongst themselves. Edmund and Jade took advantage of this opportunity and stole a moment alone with each other. They went outside, where the midnight blue night sky glittered with stars. Jade smiled, unfurling her wings.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Jade, what's it feel like to fly?" Edmund asked, watching her loop around a few trees. She landed in front of him, a twinkle in her eye.

"It's hard to describe. If you'd like, I can show you."

"What do you mean by that?" He looked at her, slightly confused. She grinned and took his hands.

A few minutes later she said, "Look down, Ed!"

He did so and went pale. Jade laughed. He looked back into her eyes as they passed through a thick cloud.

"Exactly how high up are we?" He said.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to anything else but you. My wings have a mind of their own!" She blushed, and the moonlight illuminated her face.

"You look sunburned now." Edmund laughed.

"What a curious word, 'sunburned'! What exactly does it mean?" Jade asked.

"It's what happens to one's skin when one stays in the sun too long without some form of protection from the sun's rays."

"The sun's rays turn one's skin red?"

"Yeah, some people don't burn in the sun. The redness turns to a tan."  
>"Interesting! Narnians never could find a proper word for that skin condition, so we just called it 'redness'."<p>

"Really?"  
>"Weird, isn't it? Being from two different worlds?"<p>

"I rather like it. It gives us something to talk about, as a way to get to know one another."

"I suppose you're right, Ed. Look, the moon looks so big from right here." Jade looked to where the huge glowing white orb of the moon lit her up. Edmund smiled at her excitement.

"Never mind the moon, look at the stars!" He saw the countless number of them all around him and Jade.

"You know, the stars are actually people here in Narnia."

"Really? On Earth, stars are just burning balls of gas!"  
>"Oh! Isn't that dangerous?"<p>

"Nah, unless one of them crashes into the Earth, we're fine."

"Don't say things like that!"

"Jade, I promise that nothing is going to happen to the Earth because of a small bit of burning rock hitting the surface. That's what science is for!"

"You say the oddest things sometimes!" Jade said, laughing.

"You do too!" He responded.

"I guess that's why we're together then. The two unlikeliest of people to fall in love."

"Suppose it was meant to be."

"Perhaps, but I don't know how to tell my people. They won't like the idea of a Narnian breaking a written law. Especially a Royal, like me."

"And me."

"Yes, and you. Which makes it more complicated, seeing as how you're the King and everything."

"Or it could make it all the better, seeing as how you'd still be a Royal if we end up marrying."

"Have you worked that out already? After all, by Earth years, we've known each other for less than two years!"  
>"Yes, but we're not on Earth. We're in Narnia, where we've known each other for over 300 years!"<p>

"That does top off my relationships so far. Friendships, I mean." She added, at the look on Edmund's face. "You never told me what you were going to say, you know, when we were alone in the woods." Jade said, after a few moments' silence. She slowly descended.

"All I was going to say was that I love you." He felt the ground beneath his feet.

"I love you, too!" She responded, smiling at him. Then it happened. She didn't know if it was because of the moonlight or if there was something in the air, but all she knew was that in one swift motion, Edmund was kissing her.


	12. After the Kiss

**Chapter 12: After the Kiss**

Jade woke up the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream. Her lips were still tingling, and then she knew it was real. _He_ was real. She touched the necklace around her neck and sighed in happiness. She wondered if Edmund was thinking of her. She pulled her nightgown off and replaced it with her favorite green dress. It had flowy short-sleeves, sparkled in the sun, and went to her feet. Her mother came into her room.

"Good morning, Jade, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, mother, I did. My dreams were quite pleasant."

"That's wonderful, dear. Are you ready to meet Prince Caspian?"

"I am now." Jade followed her outside. They went into the forest and found Caspian.

**In the Forest…**

Edmund woke up in an oddly wonderful mood. He didn't say a word as he made breakfast for everyone, and his smile caught Susan's eye.

"What's gotten into _you?_" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just had a great time last night." He replied, loftily.

"It _was_ a fantastic party," Lucy said, joining them around the fire.

"Oh, I don't think it was the _party_ Ed enjoyed." Peter smirked, appearing with Trumpkin.

"Shut it!" Edmund said, his face glowing red. He never admitted it, but he liked Jade's kiss more than he did before. He wondered where she was and if she was thinking of him.

**Back to Jade**

"Good morning, your highness." Jade said, curtsying to him. He bowed in turn.

"You look well, Princess," he smiled at her.

"I thank you, my Prince." She returned his smile before she heard something behind her. She turned around and contained her happiness. Peter was there with Edmund. They looked at her and she barely nodded.

"I am Prince Caspian." Caspian said.

"I am the High King Peter and this is my brother, King Edmund. These are my sisters: Queens Susan and Lucy." Peter introduced them.

"Ah…" Caspian paused to look at Jade. She raised an eyebrow at him. He nodded once before he bowed to the Pevensies. They bowed to him in return. Jade heard a twig snap from the far distance and her shoulder blades suddenly burned in pain. She cried out as she fell to her knees, the pain similar to when the White Witch cut her wings off. The pain dissipated as quickly as it had come.

Jade opened her eyes to find herself high above the treetops. She briefly wondered why before she lifted her arms to either side of her and felt her wings. She gasped and flew to the river. Sure enough, her wings were sparkling in the sunlight.

"This makes no sense, yet it does." She whispered as she landed.

"It is a gift to you, my dear child. You will need them both night and day." Aslan said from behind her. She turned and there he stood, his golden mane flowing in the wind. He gave her a lion's kiss.

"Aslan! I'm glad to see you, but why will I need my wings in the day?"

"I cannot tell you, dearest. You will find out for yourself, I promise." He left without another word. Jade's brow furrowed and then she remembered Caspian. She flew back and gently parted the branches. The sun was heading towards the west.

"Have you lost someone?" Kyle asked, startling her. She let out a cry and fell out of the tree, catching herself before she hit the ground. Frowning, she folded her arms and rose to his level where he hovered laughing.

"I haven't lost anything, unlike some."

"That was _some_ party last night." He smirked at her.

"I know the law, okay?"

"Look, I may be annoying half the time but the other half I'm serious. I won't tell anyone, I promise." He crossed his heart.

"You know what happens if you do."  
>"Yeah, the human's sent to their world and the Narnian is left in Narnia forever alone. I know; it's horrible."<p>

"It nearly happened to Lacey."

"What _about_ me?" Lacey asked, appearing next to Jade. A loud silence filled the air.

"Uhh… I just remembered, Mum wanted me to help her with the garden. See you later!" Kyle zoomed away, leaving Jade alone with the very suspicious Lacey.

"Good evening, Lace."

"Cut the formalities, Jade, and tell me the truth."

"All right, all right! The truth is that I never told you Zachary was killed."

"_What?_ Why would you keep something that crucial from me? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"Lace, I was trying to protect – "

"Protect me? From what, the truth?"

"From getting hurt!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Jade! You should have trusted me!"

"You're right, you're _not_ a little girl anymore. I'm sorry that I keep seeing you as one. I'll stop interfering in your life, if that's what you want."

"I want you _out_ of it!" Lacey glared at her sister. Jade's eyes filled with tears. Lacey grunted and flew off. Jade stayed behind and sank into the treetop, sobbing. She stayed there until the morning sun woke her the following day. She flew down to a large rock beneath the tree and felt a single tear fall from her eye.

"Beautiful Lady, why do you weep?" A small voice said from her feet. Startled, she looked at the creature. It was a Mouse with a red feather stuck in a gold circle upon its head.

"Noble Mouse, I am saddened by family matters."

"It causes me great pain to see one so lovely as yourself to be in such grief, if it's not to bold to say."

"You are very kind, Noble Mouse, might I inquire for your name?" Jade said, letting him sit on her knee.

"My name is Reepicheep, dear Lady, and am I correct in saying you are the beautiful and kind Princess Jade?" He rose from his bow.

"You are, Reepicheep."

"It is an honor to meet you at last, my Lady."

"The honor is mine." She bowed her head to him.

"Your Highness, King Caspian wishes to speak with you immediately!" Trufflehunter said, appearing from the brambles.

"I wish to know you better, Reepicheep, but for now we must say farewell until we meet again."

"I hope it will be soon, my Lady." He bowed to her again before scampering away. Jade followed Trufflehunter to where Caspian was. She curtsied to him and then she noticed the Narnian warriors standing around them.

"I have heard several stories about the Kind One, the brave Princess Jade, and how she sacrificed herself to save King Edmund of Old. I cannot think of a better warrior to add to our army." Caspian declared.

"I thank you, my King, and I accept your most gracious request. I will do all I can and more to protect our people, in the name of Aslan." A roar of approval from the Narnians followed her statement. Caspian bowed to her, and she returned the gesture.


End file.
